All My Memories of You
by Chemkie435
Summary: As Beca cuddled into Chloe's side, Chloe couldn't help but reminisce in all her memories of Beca. Piecing them together can Chloe finally understand how she feels about the small DJ? AU. G!P Beca.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people!**

 **So I thought I'd try a G!P story...**

Chloe opened the door to her and Beca's apartment, she wriggled her coat off and kicked off her shoes. Today had been a long day and she was in serious need of her 'Beca time,' she walked into the kitchen to find a scrawled not form Beca telling her that she was at the gym and wouldn't be back until 7. Chloe looked at the clock seeing that it was nearly 7, a smile crept onto her face as she walked over to the fridge. Finding nothing that tickled her fancy she settled for a microwave meal, sitting down at their shared table she looked around the room. Various pictures of her and Beca and the Bella's were situated throughout their apartment reminding her of fond memories.

"Honey I'm home!" Beca called shutting the door to their apartment, Chloe disregarded her half eaten meal and practically ran to see Beca. Standing in the door to the kitchen Chloe took in Beca's appearance, she _loved_ it when Beca went to the gym because she would always be slightly damp with sweat, her gym leggings would hug her bum perfectly and her oversized grey tank top just made her look adorable.

"Come on then" Beca said opening her arms to Chloe, it was their little ritual everyday whoever was the last to enter would stand at the door with their arms open while the other ran into them. Both of them secretly adored their tradition, no matter how bad their day was this hug would brighten up their day. Which is why Chloe jumped onto Beca wrapping her arms and legs around the smaller woman, both squeezed onto each other melting into each other's embrace.

"I've missed you" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear unhooking her legs from Beca's waist, Beca blushed slightly tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Have you had a bad day?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow to which Chloe sighed rubbing her forehead. "Okay well I'll get a shower and we can talk about this before Nancy picks me up."

"Oh are you seeing _Nancy_ tonight?" Chloe spat out her name, Nancy or 'Nasty Nancy' as Chloe liked to call her was Beca's girlfriend. Chloe shuddered at the thought of them two, she refused to admit it was jealousy. Chloe hated Nancy, she hated the way she treated Beca, she hated the way that Beca would rather see Nancy than her but most of all, and she hated the way her heart sank every time Beca mentioned Nancy.

"I was planning to" Beca said taking off her bag. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing" Chloe said quietly fidgeting with her hands, Beca looked up.

"I'll stay in with you if you want?" Beca asked, Chloe tried to disguise the smile on her face after Beca said that.

"Really?" Chloe asked to which Beca rolled her eyes nodding, "But Nancy will be annoyed. Beca faltered for a second taking in Chloe's sentence, but she straightened up shrugging.

"I'll just tell her I'm tired." Beca said, Chloe grinned to herself as she watched Beca run up the stairs telling Chloe that she would be ten minutes and to get her a glass of wine. Walking back into the kitchen Chloe poured herself and Beca a large glass of wine as the ate the remainder of her meal, walking into the living room she turned on the TV setting the glasses down on the coffee table.

Flicking through channels Chloe didn't hear Beca enter the room, jumping slightly as she felt two slender arms drape around her neck hugging her shoulders from behind the couch. Chloe felt Beca's chin rest against the top of her head, Chloe let her eyes flutter shut and leaned backwards into Beca. She lived for moments like this were Beca would show natural affection.

"What are you watching" Beca asked as she retracted her arms and hoped over the back of the couch next to Chloe.

"Oh Gladiator, how about that?" Chloe asked, Beca shrugged although she hated movies Chloe knew that Beca didn't mind this one.

"So tell me about your day?" Beca asked taking a gulp of her drink, Chloe sighed as the film began.

"Well, the kids were absolute pains today." She began also taking a sip of her wine, "I have to organise a field trip for another teacher who _forgot_ to do it and I forgot my lunch!"

Sighing Chloe pinched her nose, the day had really taking its toll and all she wanted all day was cuddles from Beca. As if sensing what Chloe wanted Beca placed her glass on the table and took Chloe's hand.

"Come here" Beca said pulling Chloe towards her, Chloe also placed her Glass down before wrapping her arms around the other woman. Breathing in Beca's sent she let out a content sigh, pulling Beca with her she laid along the couch. Beca placed her head into the crook of Chloe's neck her arms curling around Chloe's waist as she intertwined her legs through Chloe's. Chloe smiled as she threaded her hand through Beca's hair massaging her scalp while the other traced patterns along Beca's arm.

"Can we just stay like this please?" Chloe asked to which she heard Beca hum her approval.

A while passed and Chloe's mind began to drift from the movie, she looked down at Beca slightly surprised that Beca was still watching the movie. She played with Beca's chocolate coloured hair savouring the moment with the girl cuddled into her. Her mind began to wander back to when the pair first met.

 _Flashback_

Chloe nervously fidgeted around in the back of her parents car, today was the first day of her new school. Chloe's dad had recently got a new job in a new city which meant Chloe would have to move schools.

"Chloe dear" Her mom cooed "You will meet new friends I promise, who can resist that smile? Can I see it?" Her mom asked making Chloe smile nervously at her, her mom smiled back and stroked her cheek. Chloe took a deep breath and got out of the car.

The school was huge Chloe was sure she would get lost on her first day. True to herself she struggled to find her classroom for her first lesson, stumbling through the door the whole class turned to look at her.

"You're late" A man with large glasses huffed, "Sit at the back with Mitchell"

Looking around for a boy the only free seat was next to a girl, Chloe walked towards her slightly confused. The girl was paying no attention to her as Chloe sat down, the girl was doodling on her notebook unaware that someone was sat next to her.

"Right class" The teacher began, Chloe tried to listen to him but she found herself trying to find out what the girl was writing.

"You know you should really pay attention" The girl spoke softly causing Chloe to jump.

"Sorry" Chloe mumbled turning her attention back to the teacher. The girl smirked as she ripped the piece of paper she was writing on and passed it to Chloe.

 **Have you just moved into town?**

The direct question through Chloe slightly, taking a glance towards the girl Chloe began to write underneath the girl's question.

 _I have actually, how could you tell?_

The girl smiled and started to write.

 **I haven't seen you before and it's quite a small town. Write on here this way he won't yell at us for talking.**

Chloe nodded and started to write her reply.

 _Okay. I'm Chloe by the way, what's your name?_

 **Beca, it's nice to meet you Chloe**.

The pair of them continued to talk via notes to one another throughout the class, Beca had not faced Chloe yet but as the bell went the small girl stood up and turned to face her.

"Well this was fun" She said smirking at Chloe, her red plaid shirt was open revealing a simple black tank top. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and her eyes were thick with eyeliner but she was pretty, unbelievably pretty, Chloe had to stop her jaw from going slack. Beca turned and started to walk out of the classroom.

"Wait!" Chloe called finally willing herself to move, she jogged towards Beca who had a surprised look on her face. "You can't just leave your friend like that." Beca looked taken aback by this statement to which Chloe internally panicked.

"Oh I don't really have any friends so…" Beca trailed off as she started to walk backwards, Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in disbelief. The girl seemed so sweet.

"Well now you do" She stated smiling at Beca before walking up to her a linking her arm. She glanced down at the smaller girl and Chloe swore she could see her smiling.

 _Flashback ended._

Chloe smiled to herself at the memory, through out that school year the pair stuck to each other like glue, both of them not making any new friends until later years. Chloe remembered the day that Beca admitted to her that she wanted no other friends just being friends with Chloe is all that she could want. Chloe's heart swelled at the memory. Beca tightened her grip slightly on Chloe as she watched the film, Chloe glanced down at their intertwined bodies. The feeling of Beca at her side made Chloe grin, Chloe decided tonight she would reminisce in all the times Beca has made her happy.

"Are you watching this Chlo?" Beca asked twisting her head up to meet Chloe's eyes, Chloe nodded and brought her hand to Beca's head stroking her hair. As the pair watched the film Chloe's mind began to wander again to the time Beca revealed her biggest secret to her.

 _Flashback_

Chloe was biking towards Beca's house after a blunt text informed her that Beca needed to speak to her. Chloe wasted no time in grabbing her bike to find out what was wrong with Beca. Chucking her bike in Beca's yard, Chloe started to climb the tree that lead Beca's room. Tapping on the window a nervous Beca emerged from her bed.

"You didn't have to come now" Beca said letting the red head climb in.

"Beca we've been best friends for ages, when I see a text like that I need to make sure you're okay." Chloe said bluntly taking off her jacket. "So what's up?"

"Erm well" Beca began ringing her hands, this set off alarm bells in Chloe's mind. Chloe walked up to Beca pulling the girl to wit with her on the bed.

"It's just me Beca" Chloe said softly, "You can tell me anything"

"I know" Beca sighed, "I'm just scared you'll leave me"

Chloe's heart sank, this was something big and it made Chloe nervous. She brought her hand up and slipped it into Beca's intertwining their fingers.

"You can tell me anything" Chloe whispered "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay…wow" Beca laughed nervously. "Well I don't know how to say this" She said turning away from Chloe.

"It's okay take your time" Chloe said reassuringly but Beca still didn't look at her.

"I'm different from you Chloe." She began "I'm not like a normal girl." Chloe looked at the girl in confusion.

"I was born…" Beca stopped as her voice wavered. "With a _penis_ " she said the last bit so quietly and so full of shame that Chloe almost didn't catch it. The revelation sunk into Chloe and she could feel Beca shaking against her.

"Becs" Chloe said leaning towards Beca, "Look at me" Beca shook her head, Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's hand. "Beca, this doesn't change anything about me and you, I still love you all the same."

"You do?" Beca sniffled finally facing Chloe, streaks of tears falling from her eyes. Chloe cupped Beca's face with her hand.

"Beca, you could tell me that you're a murderer and I would still love you." Chloe said staring into Beca's blue eyes. "You're my very best friend and I'm honoured that you've told me, thank you"

"So you're not freaked out?" Beca asked to which Chloe shook her head, Beca breathed a sigh of relief.

"Do you want me to stay her tonight?" Chloe asked to which Beca nodded.

"Only if that's okay?" Beca asked to which Chloe rolled her eyes, Beca threw Chloe some pyjamas and both climbed into Beca's bed. Chloe was curious about Beca's condition but she knew to to press Beca to hard understanding that it was a something Beca had struggled to live with. Both of them slept cuddled into each other with Chloe stroking Beca's her trying to reassure Beca that she would never leave her.

 _Flashback ended._

"Chloe you're missing the film!" Beca said pausing the TV.

"Sorry, I'm watching now" Chloe said moving around trying to get comfy, Beca mumbled something that Chloe didn't catch. Beca started to watch the film again subconsciously drawing patterns on Chloe's side.

In time Chloe did find out everything about Beca's extra appendage, it was fully functioning penis and something about that intrigued Chloe. Coughing Chloe was reminded of a particular memory that happened just before they attended college.

 _Flashback_

Chloe's parents had left her alone for the weekend and naturally Beca was coming to stay over. Chloe had text Tom (her boyfriend at the time) that she would have to cancel their date tonight. Chloe did like Tom, he was handsome and smart and he did treat her well. But of course he was a horny teenager and it was only a matter of time before he would try it on with Chloe. Chloe of course was nervous, it was only a matter of time and Chloe was unsure whether she wanted her first time to be with Tom.

"Chlo Bear!" Beca announced from downstairs, Chloe rushed to the top of the stairs finding that Beca was half way up them.

"Hey Beca Boo" Chloe said hugging Beca tightly.

"I told you not to call me that" Beca warned Chloe, she dumped her bag on Chloe's floor before jumping onto the redhead's bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" Chloe said sitting on the bed, "Now have you brought the box set?"

"Yes" Beca sighed getting the box set of their favourite show out of her bag along with various fizzy drinks, popcorn and sweets. Chloe grinned taking the first series form Beca and put it in her Laptop.

After a few episodes Chloe had become restless, Beca paused the episode looking at Chloe.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No" Chloe said sitting down with Beca. "I think me and Tom are going to have sex" She admitted to which Beca nearly choked.

"Okay…" Beca said turning away, "Well don't do anything if you're not ready" Beca warned Chloe with care in her voice.

"I am ready though!" Chloe said, "I just want my first time to be with someone special."

"Isn't Tom special?" Beca asked looking at Chloe with confusion.

"Well not really," Chloe began, she could feel word vomit about to explode from her mouth. "If anything I'd want you to take my virginity you're the only one special to me."

The moment her confession left her mouth Chloe regretted it, turning away from Beca hiding her embarrassment, Chloe had thought that having sex for the first time was meant to be with someone special, but the only person who was special to Chloe was Beca. She felt awful in herself for wanting to use her friend like this. She felt a hand slip into her own.

"Really?" Beca asked, Chloe turned to look her in the eyes trying to read Beca's expression. Chloe nodded not trusting her words. Beca inhaled sharply, "Well do you want to try if you're ready?"

Chloe's heart rate propelled, he mouth became dry. She wanted this, she wanted Beca. She almost couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Beca slowly start to lean towards her.

 **So what do you think?**

 **Reviews would be appreciated as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys,**

 **Next chapter is here! but be warned it is carrying on from the previous flashback so there will be smut.**

 **Hope you all like it.**

Chloe couldn't believe her eyes, Beca was actually leaning in for a kiss! The moment was almost in slow motion for Chloe as she watched the tiny DJ sit up slightly on the bed, Beca's eyes where shifting from Chloe's eyes to her mouth. Chloe could hear her short breaths leave her mouth as Beca unhooked her hand from her own and trailed it up Chloe's arm. Chloe's could feel her eyes fluttering shut as the tip of Beca's nose grazed her own.

"Are you sure?" Beca breathed her breath tickling Chloe's mouth. "This won't make things weird between us?" Chloe opened her eyes, she let her hands wander up Beca's arm and loop around her neck.

"I promise it won't." Her voice came out rather husky, she watched Beca's pupils dilate her breath still teasing Chloe's lips. Finding she couldn't wait much longer Chloe surged forward capturing Beca's lips in a searing kiss.

Sure the pair had kissed before but only a friendly way, but this was something else. Chloe's skin was on fire her lips tingling as she kissed Beca with intent. She could feel Beca's mouth move against her own, Beca's lips were soft and tender unlike Toms rough ones. Chloe wanted more, bringing her hand to tangle in Beca's hair she pulled the shorter girl even closer. Chloe let out an involuntary whimper as she felt Beca's teeth pull on her lower lip, this was all that Chloe needed to push herself up and into the lap of Beca. Breaking apart for oxygen Chloe looked at the girl whose lap she was in, Beca's eyes were practically dark and her lips swollen, seeing Beca like this sent an electric wave around Chloe's body.

Chloe could feel Beca's hands on her hips not moving in fear of pushing Chloe too far, Chloe took her right hand and began to stroke Beca's cheek letting her know that what they are doing is okay. Bringing her hand from Beca's cheek, Chloe hooked it around Beca's head pulling her into another heated kiss. Trying to get comfortable on top of Beca Chloe accidentally ground herself into Beca, both gasping as they felt Beca's hardness rub against Chloe's centre.

With both of them wearing sweatpants the sensations they were both feeling was not hindered by buttons or zippers. Beca moaned into Chloe's kiss as Chloe swiped her tongue across Beca's bottom lip asking for access to which Beca gladly allowed. Both gasping as their tongues fought for dominance and both of them not realising that their grinding was getting heavy. Chloe had brought both of her hands to Beca's face as she ground into Beca still kissing her with force, Beca's hands were digging into Chloe's hips as she bucked her own into Chloe nearly losing her mind with the friction it was creating. Chloe felts Beca's hands wander up her back under her shirt, her fingers burning into her back as Beca pulled her closer.

"Take it off" Chloe mumbled into Beca's lips.

"What?" Beca moaned kissing Chloe, Chloe retracted her lips and looked into Beca's eyes.

"Take my shirt off." Chloe demanded, Chloe watched Beca's eyes nearly bulge out of her skull at this request, she leaned back down kissing Beca again revelling in the taste of her lips.

Chloe felt the other girls hands trail down her back and then back up taking her shirt with her. Chloe lifted her arms breaking their kiss as the other girl pushed her shirt passed her shoulders. Taking over from Beca, Chloe chucked her t-shirt over her head she watched as Beca's mouth hang slightly open. Chloe reattached her lips to Beca's hiding her blush, she moved her lips slowly towards Beca's neck. Beca gasped as she felt Chloe lay open mouthed kisses on her neck, not realising her movements she grabbed onto the redheads waist bucking her hips. Chloe whimpered into Beca's neck as she felt Beca's hardness grind into her centre again.

Moving her hands down Beca's torso Chloe grabbed the hem of the other girl's shirt yanking it upwards. Leaning backwards onto Beca, Chloe ripped off the girl's shirt and tossed it to the side. Delicately moving her hands up Beca's stomach, Chloe came into contact with Beca's black bra.

"Can I?" Chloe asked her fingertips just under the cup of the bra. Beca nodded her eyes transfixed on Chloe. Beca leaned forward so Chloe could hook her hands around her back unhooking her bra. The bra was quickly discarded on the floor and Chloe began to take off her own. Beca scanned Chloe's naked upper half once the bra was gone making Chloe blush.

"Wow" Beca muttered to which Chloe giggled.

Stroking her hair Chloe leaned into Beca pushing her slightly backwards again, Chloe could feel Beca's hand dangerously close to her breasts but not daring to touch them. Chloe boldly grabbed Beca's breast, her thumbs brushing over Beca's nipple causing Beca to moan. Beca leaned into Chloe kissing her neck, she grabbed onto Chloe's breast twisting her nipples in between her fingers. Chloe felt Beca lips travel from her neck down across her breasts. Chloe's breath hitched as she felt Beca take one of her nipples into her mouth.

Feeling the wetness pool between her legs, Chloe wanted more of Beca pulling Beca's hair she reattached the lips, slipping her tongue back into Beca's mouth. Beca grabbed Chloe pulling her closer to her so that their nipple brushed against each other's.

"I want you Beca" Chloe moaned into the kiss, she could feel Beca's hardness teasing her, Beca kissed her again before lifting them both up and turning them over. Beca gently laid Chloe down, kissing from Chloe's mouth down her neck and onto her breasts. Chloe whimpered, the wetness in between her legs almost becoming too unbearable as she watched Beca lay open mouthed kisses down her abdomen. Beca played with the hem of Chloe's sweatpants, glancing back up to Chloe, Chloe nodded. Beca dragged Chloe's sweatpants down her legs along with the underwear and chucked them on the floor.

"You're beautiful Chloe" Beca whispered before leaning to kiss Chloe, Chloe smiled into the kiss bringing her hands to drag Beca's sweatpants down slightly. Chloe broke the kiss asking Beca silently for permission to which Beca nodded. Pulling the sweatpants down, Chloe gasped as the tent in Beca's boxers sprang free. She looked huge and Chloe gulped, Beca blushed and started to ghost her fingers in between Chloe's thighs. Chloe opened her legs slightly and dragged Beca down into a passionate kiss, Beca was positioned in between Chloe's legs kissing her. The red head wrapped her legs around the tiny DJ bringing them closer, both of them letting out throaty moans as their bare skin touched for the first time.

Chloe bucked her hips into Beca causing her to moan, Beca's hand wandered to her breasts playing with them as they both bucked into each other. Chloe needed more, she was twitching with desire. Taking Beca's hand she interlocked their fingers and kissed her gently.

"I'm ready Beca" She said softly kissing Beca again. Beca smiled and bucked her hips once more before leaning backwards from Chloe.

"Do you have a condom?" Beca asked hovering over Chloe.

"I'm on the pill, we should be fine" Chloe whined, hooking her legs tightly around Beca. Beca nodded leaning backwards onto her knees, unlocking their fingers and positioning her cock to Chloe's entrance. Chloe felt Beca run her penis through her folds a few times which made her groan.

"This might hurt Chlo" Beca warned lining the tip into Chloe's dripping wet centre.

"Just do it" Chloe moaned her eyes shutting tightly, Beca slowly started to push in. Chloe winced at the incursion trying to hold back her whimpers. Beca was sliding in her filling her completely, Beca hit a particularly sensitive spot making Chloe cry out in pain.

"Oh god are you okay?" Beca asked concerned and started to pull out. Chloe opened her eyes staring at the DJ before hooking her arm around her neck pulling her into a smouldering kiss.

"I'm fine" Chloe stated wrapping her legs tighter around Beca. Beca nodded kissing her again before pushing herself further into Chloe. When their hips connected both of the groaned, Beca interlocked her right hand with Chloe's left and buried her head into Chloe's neck kissing it softly. Once Chloe had adjusted to Beca's size, she ran her free hand over Beca's back letting her know it was okay to continue. Beca pushed out and back in again slowly, Chloe still wincing slightly every time Beca pushed herself into her heat. After a few thrusts something changed within Chloe the pain was starting to be masked with something new, something pleasurable.

As Beca thrust into her again a shudder ran through Chloe causing her eyes to pop open and a moan to leave her mouth. She dug her fingernails into Beca's back and she met her thrusts with her own. Beca groaned into Chloe's ear picking up the pace slightly. Chloe wrapped her legs further around Beca pulling her even closer as she felt Beca's cock deepen within her. Chloe used her legs as leverage pulling Beca further within her as she bucked into her.

Beca moved her head so that she could look at Chloe. Leaning in to kiss her, Beca slipped her hands down to Chloe's thighs. Grabbing them she thrust herself into Chloe, Beca leaned backwards on her knees hovering over Chloe as she thrust herself harder and faster into Chloe. Chloe could feel her body erupting in fireworks as she glanced down to see herself enveloping Beca. The sight made Chloe cry out in pleasure, she could feel herself start to convulse around Beca's shaft. All of a sudden Beca hit a particularly sensitive spot causing Chloe to moan arching her back. Chloe threaded hand through Beca's hair pulling her down onto of her causing their breasts to slap together.

Beca moaned into Chloe's ear as the felt a hand wander down her back towards her bum, Beca weaved her arms under Chloe's shoulders grabbing on to them as she thrust hard into Chloe. Chloe dragged her fingernails down Beca's back and connected their lips in a sloppy kiss. Beca hit that spot again inside of Chloe and again, Chloe was moaning loudly at this point as skin slapped together. Something was happening inside of Chloe that certainly wasn't unwelcome, she needed realise and as Beca hit that spot again Chloe cried out.

"Oh my God, Oh my God!" Chloe moaned into the room, the feeling of pleasure washing over her as she felt Beca groan and release herself inside of Chloe. Beca collapsed onto Chloe as the rode out their orgasms.

Chloe stroked Beca's hair, both of them were dripping with sweat and exhausted. Beca lifted her head to look into Chloe's eyes. Chloe smiled glancing down at Beca's lips she leaned upwards and kissed her tenderly.

"That was amazing Becs." Chloe breathed out, Beca smiled looking away before kissing Chloe again.

"I'd do anything for you Chloe." Beca admitted causing Chloe's heart to swell as she captured Beca in another kiss. Breaking the kiss Chloe stroked Beca's cheek, feeling that Beca was still inside of her Chloe began to sit up causing Beca to pull out making Chloe twitch violently.

"Can you cuddle with me tonight?" Chloe asked as Beca rolled her eyes.

"What more do you want from me woman?" Beca joked to which Chloe lightly slapped her on her arm, Beca got up and located her boxers. Putting them on, Chloe still hadn't moved still too exhausted to try. Beca rummaged through Chloe's draw chucking her some new pants and pyjamas.

"Thank you," Chloe said finally getting up and putting them on. "I'm going to get some water do you want anything?"

"Water would be great" Beca said, "You know we should really shower"

"Oh that can wait until the morning" Chloe threw her a seductive wink as she turned and left her room with a blushing Beca on her bed.

Chloe returned moments later to find Beca already snuggled into her bed playing on her phone she set her water down and passed the other to Beca.

"Thank you" Beca said gulping it down, Chloe sipped her water before climbing into bed next to Beca, Beca leaned over Chloe setting her phone down onto the bedside table. As Beca made herself comfortable in Chloe's bed, Chloe scooted towards her laying her head on Beca's chest and her arms around the small DJs waist. Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulder pulling her closer.

"Now you can sleep with Tom without any worries" Beca said quietly almost as if she were hurting. Chloe's heart sank, she had forgotten about Tom altogether. Her guilt rose up within her as she realised she had cheated on him. But that all faded when she felt Beca kiss the top of her head. Somehow Chloe knew what will be will be.

 _Flashback ended_

Chloe could feel herself getting wet over the memory of their first time together, it was one of the best nights of Chloe's sex life and the fact that they both lost their virginity to each other made Chloe's heart burst. She looked down at Beca who was still engrossed in the film, her wavy hair falling slightly over her face, Chloe moved her hand to push it off her face. Beca glanced up and smiled before returning her head to Chloe's chest.

After that night Beca and Chloe didn't really mention it again. For months after both of them could feel the sexual tension within the air but it soon subsided. Chloe remembered how she stayed with Tom for a couple of months after that night. Chloe realising that once you've had the best you can only downgrade and that is exactly what happened. There was no passion or love when she slept with Tom which was a huge turn off for Chloe. Doing what was right she ended it with Tom.

But not wanting to ruin their friendship Chloe remembered trying to bury her desire for Beca deep within her. Chloe thought that college would help her forget that night with Beca but how she was mistaken.

"Oh hey Stace!" Beca called making Chloe jump, Beca held up one finger at Chloe before heading out of the room. Chloe paused the film as she heard Beca chatting away with Stacie. She missed her college friends, she had so many fond memories with them all. After a few minutes Beca entered the room chucking her phone on the other chair.

"Stacie's coming to visit us next week" Beca chirped climbing back onto Chloe.

"That's great" Chloe said hugging Beca tightly into her side, "Is she bringing Aubrey?"

"Oh more than likely" Beca said sarcastically to which Chloe chuckled, "Now where were we?" Beca asked as she reached over to the control and pressed play.

"Yes where were we." Chloe repeated quietly, Chloe smiled to herself as she delved into the memories of their college years. Glancing at Beca she smiled to herself realising that the quote 'college years are the best years of your life' really was true indeed.

 **As always reviews are appreciated, also this was my first smut scene so I hope it was okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, sorry it's been a while!**

 **I would like to thank everyone who favourited/followed and reviewed my Fanfic, you guys are awesome and keep me going!**

Chloe and Beca were finally laid peacefully on the couch after 10 minutes of fidgeting around trying to get comfortable, Chloe had finally got her own way and she was now sat in between Beca's legs her back flushed against Beca's front, leaning the back of her head on Beca's shoulder. Chloe had begun to run her hands up and down Beca's shins mostly to distract herself from what Beca was doing to her. Beca was hugging her middle but had somehow managed to wriggle her hands under Chloe's shirt, drawing patterns on Chloe's stomach, just above her waistband of her jeans.

Chloe was trying to focus on the movie that was being played but was failing badly, Beca kept swirling her fingers over Chloe's skin and then ghosting her fingers just underneath Chloe's waist band, leaving them there for a few second and the repeating her actions. Chloe was finding it very difficult not to lose herself in the sensations she was feeling, resisting the urge to buck her hips in to Beca's touch Chloe tried with all her might to focus on the film.

After a while Chloe was engrossed in the film, the inappropriate thoughts of Beca pushed to the back her mind as the film was reaching the climax. Suddenly Beca's phone rang making both of them jump, tearing away from each other Beca reached over the arm of the couch to get her phone from the other chair. Looking at her phone Beca groaned and chucked it back on the chair.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked confused reaching over to finish her wine.

"Only Nancy" Beca huffed out, Chloe lightly slapped her arm. "What was that for?"

"She'll be annoyed with you if you don't answer!"

"I told her I was tired, hopefully she'll think I'm asleep." Beca said laying back down, Chloe shook her head and placed her glass down, "Wait don't lean back yet!" Beca pushed Chloe back up from half leaning on her.

"Why?" Chloe said sitting fully up.

"I'll get us another drink" Beca said poking Chloe lightly on the nose as she got up, Chloe watched as Beca left with both of their glasses. Looking back at the TV Chloe paused the film and leaned back on the couch. A few moments later Chloe heard a crash in the kitchen, rolling her eyes she got up to see what Beca had broken.

"What have you broken?" Chloe sighed walking into the kitchen to find Beca hunched over.

"Nothing I swear!" Beca said turning around with a guilty look. "It just jumped off the wall!" Chloe shook her head and took the object out of Beca's hand.

"Aw Becs, this is our favourite photo of us" Chloe whined touching the cracks in the photo frame. This was true it was Chloe's favourite photo of them both, it was taken outside of the dorm house on their first day of college. Beca had been in a mood and refused to smile so the photo resulted in Beca pulling a disgusted face at the Chloe, while Chloe was caught in mid laugh at Beca. It was Chloe's favourite photo because it was so natural and so…them!

"I know I'm sorry" Beca said taking a step towards Chloe, "I'll fix it, I promise."

"It's okay" Chloe said placing the photo on the counter. "Do you remember that day?"

"Yeah like I could forget that day" Beca said laughing, Chloe took half a step towards Beca and picked up on of her hands and began to play with Beca's fingers.

"You were so adorable." Chloe said using her other hand to have a sip of her wine. Beca scoffed rolling her eyes while locking their fingers together.

"No way am I adorable!" Beca began. "That was the day me and my dad argued for a whole hour in the car."

"Oh yeah" Chloe said smiling at the memory, "The argument was so pointless, wasn't it…" Chloe trailed off hoping Beca would finisher her sentence.

"About how I wore my old converse even though my dad bought me a new pair…yeah" They both laughed but at the time the argument was very heated, Beca throwing some horrible insults at her dad while her dad was trying to shut her up.

"Oh yeah" Chloe said looking down at their interlocked hands, "I was sat in the back and I think my favourite song came on and… didn't we all start singing?"

"Oh God yeah!" Beca laughed, "You started, then I started and then my dad joined in…I think my ear drums killed for weeks after." Both of them were laughing at the memory.

"I miss college" Chloe admitted, "I miss our little dorm room"

"I don't" Beca said bluntly, "My back is permanently crooked because of you"

"What?" Chloe asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well for the whole year you slept in your own bed like what 5 times" Beca began, unlocking their hands. "You always were in my bed, but you wouldn't let me leave because you wanted _cuddles_ "

"Oh shut up!" Chloe said smiling "you loved them really"

"I really didn't" Beca deadpanned which earned her a scowl from Chloe. Thinking back to her college days Chloe did realise how many nights she would crawl into Beca's bed thinking the other girl was asleep, only to have Beca grumble at her but evidently let Chloe snuggle up beside her.

"Please I know your lying" Chloe said, "Anyway you wasn't complaining for long because we moved in to the Bella's house the next year."

"Really, I wasn't complaining" Beca said sarcastically, "I am scarred for life with some of the things I witnessed in that house with them girls."

"Oh God" Chloe said holding her head in her hands to which Beca chuckled.

"Come on" Beca said walking passed Chloe bumping her hip with Chloe's. They both walked into the living room, placing their glasses down both of them crashed down onto the couch.

"I think I'll invite the rest of the girls over when Aubrey and Stacie come over." Beca announced unlocking her phone.

"Sounds like a plan" Chloe smiled as Beca typed out a message to the rest of the girls.

Chloe watched Beca smiling slightly at her phone as replies came through. It made Chloe happy watching the unconfident girl blossom into the woman she is today throughout college, the Bella's played a huge part in achieving that.

 _Flashback_

Chloe couldn't help but feel anxious when she received a text from Beca saying she needed to speak to her. Chloe walked across the college campus and made her way to her and Beca's dorm fearing the worst.

Knowing what Beca was like, it would probably be a talk that would end up in Beca permanently quitting the Bella's. Chloe not wanting that Chloe mentally prepared a speech in her head. It was a struggle for Chloe to get Beca to even consider joining the Bella's, after their first interaction with Aubrey didn't go to plan which ended in Aubrey swearing at Beca, Chloe made it her mission for Beca to actually make some new friends in her college years.

Chloe of course wanted to join the Bella's so when Chloe knew the audition date, her main objective was to get Beca to audition as well. So when everyone was in their dorms asleep Chloe tiptoed into the showers where she knew Beca would be and burst in on her. Obviously flustered, Chloe finally managed to get Beca to sing with her and convince her into coming into audition for the Bella's.

Much to Chloe's surprise Beca did turn up for audition and even if Aubrey was not Beca's biggest fan she could not deny talent when she saw it. With both of them now a Bella, Chloe hoped that the small DJ would open herself up to people and make new friends.

Luckily for Chloe that's exactly what happened she could see Beca slowly start to take her walls down when she was with the girls, even though their performances weren't exactly the best and with Aubrey refusing to change the set list, it seemed as though all the girls were getting along.

That was until Beca decided to change the set list mid performance, Chloe personally thought it sounded amazing but with Aubrey being their captain it was a terrible move which nearly got Beca kicked off the team.

So while Chloe was nearing their dorm door she couldn't help but feel immense dread as she wondered what this talk would be about. Opening the door she looked around the room to see Beca sprawled out on her bed.

"Hey Becs" Chloe said quietly shutting the door behind her. Beca popped her head up smiling brightly at Chloe.

"Hey Chlo" Beca said sitting up smiling which made Chloe uneasy.

"What's up?" Chloe asked sitting down,

"Well I've been thinking that I want to tell the girls about my condition" Beca said bluntly cutting straight to the point, Chloe did not expect that answer so she let Beca continue. "I just feel like I'm being dishonest about myself and if the girls are as great as I think they are I think they will accept me."

"Of course they will Becs" Chloe said reaching over and taking Beca's hand in her own. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes I'm sick of being ashamed of myself." Beca said squeezing Chloe's hand, "but would you be there with me, you know when I tell them?"

Chloe nodded before enveloping Beca into a bear hug, Chloe was happy to find that her friend was actually not leaving the Bella's but in fact wanted to stay with the girls and open up to them.

A few days later Beca had told Chloe that she wanted to speak to the girls after their rehearsals. After Aubrey announced that rehearsals were over Chloe noticed that Beca had stiffened a great deal.

"Actually Aubrey I have something to say" Beca said timidly which earned her a glare off Aubrey.

"What is it Beca?" Aubrey asked coolly,

"Well it's about me actually" Beca began, she gripped onto Chloe's hand as they walked to stand in front of the Bella's. Most of them started to sit down but Aubrey had remained stood up with her arms folded. After a few stutters and huffs Beca finally managed to tell the Bella's about her extra appendage. Chloe was so proud of her, squeezing her hand whenever Beca needed comfort and helping Beca to explain her confession to the Bella's. Once Beca had wrapped up her confession every single Bella ran over to her hugging her. Chloe looked at Beca as everyone stopped hugging her, her face was supporting a huge grin which could crack her face in half.

"So is there anything else?" Fat Amy asked as she sat back down clearly talking Beca to the floor had taken it out of her.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

"Well I thought you was gonna say that you two are together or something" Fat Amy said equally confused.

"Erm what?" Beca said chuckling, Chloe still had her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"We've all thought you two were secretly together" Jessica said.

"Yeah and you didn't want to tell us" Cynthia-Rose added.

"Oh no we aren't together" Chloe said shaking her head

"But you've banged right?" Stacie asked, making Chloe's eyes bulge out of her head and Beca's face to turn red. Chloe racked her brain to see if she could remember saying anything about her and Beca to Stacie.

"No Stacie we have not _banged_ " Beca said flustered and trying to cover for her and Chloe.

"Well can you please get to it" Stacie said flicking her wrist.

"Yeah the sexual tension between you two is insane… lesbihonest" Fat Amy said raising her eyebrows, the rest of the girls hummed in agreement. Chloe and Beca stood there with their mouths open unsure of what to say.

"Okay girls, let's get packed up before these two have a panic attack" Aubrey chimed in clapping her hands to get the Bella's to move. "Look it's incredible what you've done tonight Beca and as much as it hurts my teeth saying this, I'm proud of you."

"Wow the Aubrey Posen is proud of me" Beca said with her hand on her chest mocking surprise.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I like you"

"And there's the Aubrey I know and love" Beca said smiling which caused Aubrey to smile back.

"Right well I'll see you two tomorrow" Aubrey said straightening up, she waved at the pair and walked away with the other Bella's. Chloe couldn't help but pull her friend into a crushing hug and pepper her face with kisses.

"What was that for?" Beca asked her voice muffled by Chloe's hair.

"Just because I'm so proud of you" Chloe said gently swaying Beca, the feel of Beca's arms tightened around Chloe made the redhead smile widely.

 _Flashback ended_

"Dude everyone's coming next week" Beca said excitedly throwing her phone down making Chloe nearly jump off the couch, Beca laughed loudly which earned her a death glare and popcorn to the face.

"You idiot" Chloe mumbled bringing her knees to her chest.

"Aw I'm sorry Chlo" Beca said still giggling, "come here" Beca said to which Chloe turned her head the other way, Beca sighed still slightly laughing she hooked one arm under Chloe's knees and one under the girls arm and dragged her onto her lap.

"Much better" Beca said smiling as Chloe nuzzled her head into Beca's,

"Hmm now play the film you little shit" Chloe said moving around in Beca's lap so that she could see the film, Beca scoffed and resumed the film.

"Sometimes I think your bad language was what gave you nodes" Beca mumbled.

 _Flashback_

It was a week after Beca's confession to the Bella's that Chloe decided to have her nodes removed. As she awoke she noticed the nurse pottering around and making her as comfortable as she could be. Her throat was sore and painful but hopefully it would mean she could carry on singing.

She looked around the room after the nurse left noticing it was empty. Chloe had told her parents that she was having the operation today, her parents had recently moved so Chloe knew it would take them at least two hours to get to her but they should be arriving soon.

She also told Beca that she was having her operation today, she told her not to worry about her and to carry on with her college work. But of course Beca didn't listen to Chloe which was why, when Chloe looked up at the door she saw a small girl clutching a teddy bear with a balloon wrapped around its arm saying 'get well soon.'

"Beca" Chloe began, her voice was raw and it hurt to speak, Beca rushed over pushing her index finger on to Chloe's mouth.

"Shh you're not allowed to speak." Beca warned, Chloe looked at her with puppy dog eyes and Beca melted. "But anyway I got you this" Beca said thrusting the teddy at Chloe embarrassed of showing affection. Chloe beamed at Beca, taking the bear out of her hands Chloe hugged it tightly. It smelled of Beca.

"I also got you some chocolates but then I realised you won't be able to eat them…so I ate them for you." Beca said which earned her an eye roll off Chloe, Beca smirked as she pulled up a seat and shook off her back pack. "I also brought my laptop so we could maybe watch some movies to pass the time." Beca said placing her laptop on the table over Chloe's bed. "Oh and I also brought a whiteboard so that we could speak to each other."

Chloe smiled at Beca for being so thoughtful, Chloe took the white board and pen and started to write.

 _You didn't have to do all this Beca!_

Chloe turned the whiteboard around so that Beca could read it, Beca simply shrugged.

"Like I ever listened to you Chloe" Beca said while Chloe wrote on the whiteboard. Chloe turned to board around which read;

 _You have to write on here as well so it's fair!_

Beca read the note and rolled her eyes, Beca started setting up her laptop on Chloe's table for them to watch a film before making herself comfy next to Chloe on her bed. Beca took the whiteboard out of Chloe's hand.

 **Fine, is this better?**

 _Much better, it's almost like the first time we met!_

Beca read the note and chuckled remembering that memory. The both of them sat quietly as they watched Chloe's favourite film, both of them occasionally writing on the whiteboards to check if the other was okay.

As Chloe watched Beca write out a note on the whiteboard she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. Her chest panged as Beca smiled at her sideways as she continued writing her note for Chloe. Chloe couldn't understand the feeling she was feeling as Beca turned the board around. Chloe didn't look at the whiteboard but directly into Beca's storm blue eyes. Chloe felt an urge to kiss the girl sat next to her as she glanced at the girl's lips, looking back to Beca's eyes Chloe noticed that Beca was staring at her lips.

When Beca's eyes looked up into Chloe's ocean eyes, Chloe couldn't fight the urge anymore. Glancing back down at Beca's lips once more, Chloe started to lean in. Noticing Beca also lean in with her eyes closed, Chloe felt a burst of electricity burst through her but was suddenly cut short as the nurse entered the room.

"Oh I'm sorry" The nurse said startled. Beca scrambled off the bed and stood awkwardly next to it. "Chloe your parents are here." The nurse said quickly before leaving the room. Beca turned to Chloe awkwardly with her hands in her pockets.

"I should probably go" Beca said shutting her laptop and stuffing it in her bag. Chloe sat up quickly and grabbed Beca's wrist.

 _So I'll see you soon?_

Chloe wrote and turned it to Beca with worried eyes, Beca smiled as she put on her bag. She stepped closer to Chloe's bed.

"You bet" She said before kissing Chloe on the forehead and walking out the room waving as she did. Chloe couldn't quite understand what just happened, but deep down inside of her Chloe knew that she would have to get their long overdue chat out of the way, about what happened that night a year ago before she could even comprehend what was happening inside of her head.

 **So what do you all think?**

 **I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I needed a filler so I could start on the next chapter with some answers.**

 **As always reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

 **Wow, thank you for the reviews and follows!**

 **This chapter is following on from the previous flashback.**

 **Oh and I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

After their 'almost kiss' Beca had been avoiding Chloe like the plague. Chloe was starting to get irritated and quite frankly scared, Beca had always been a closed off person and spent most of her life avoiding people. But not Chloe, she never avoided Chloe, which was why Chloe was having a mini meltdown.

Chloe first noticed something was up with Beca was when she was discharged from the hospital. When Chloe had reached their dorm room, Beca was nowhere to be seen she did leave Chloe a note to tell her that she was sorry she wasn't there when Chloe got back but she had to work a last minute shift at the radio station. But with Chloe being Chloe she didn't want to wait until 1 in the morning to see her best friend. So dropping her stuff on her bed, Chloe left their room and made a beeline to the radio station.

Opening the door to the radio station quietly Chloe tiptoed into the building wanting to surprise Beca. Noticing the radio station was quiet and eerie but it always was when Beca was in here alone, Chloe burst in to the booth making Beca jump only it wasn't Beca.

"What the fuck?" Luke the radio manager screamed taking off his headphones.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Chloe apologised hiding her face, "I thought Beca was here tonight?"

"No it's her night off" Luke said folding his arms, "I thought she would have been with you"

"Erm yeah that's why I scared the shit out of you" Chloe said sarcastically, wow she spent too much time with Beca. Luckily Luke laughed.

"Well I don't know where she is" Luke said sitting back down and putting on his headphones.

"Okay well thanks anyway" Chloe said, "And sorry again"

"It's okay Cathy" Luke called as Chloe left,

"It's Chloe!" She said before closing the door. Chloe stood with her back to the door for a moment trying to unscramble her thoughts. Where could Beca be?

"Jesse" Chloe said allowed as she rushed off towards Jesse's dorm, Beca had struck up a friendship with the treble and sometimes she would hang out with him. Chloe knew she would be there because where else would she be? Beca practically lived in their door room and the radio station, Jesse's was the only other place she would venture.

After a small trek, Chloe reached Jesse's dorm room. It smelled of sweat which made Chloe's nose wrinkle. Chloe hesitated before knocking, what if she was intruding on their time? Thinking better of it, Chloe knocked 3 times on Jesse's door.

"Oh hey Chloe" Jesse said opening the door looking sleepy.

"Hey Jesse is Beca with you?" Chloe asked smiling, Jesse rubbed his eyes before looking at her confused.

"No, I thought she was spending the night in with you?" Jesse asked, this sent alarm bells off in Chloe's mind.

"Well no she isn't" Chloe said a little irritated "Do you know where she could be?"

"Erm" Jesse said rubbing the back of his head "You could try the cafe across from campus?"

"Oh yeah, thank you" Chloe smiled at him and turned around, but before she could move Jesse grabbed her arm.

"I'll come with you, I don't want you walking across there when it's nearly dark." Jesse said grabbing his coat.

"No Jesse its fine" Chloe pleaded holding her arms up, it wasn't that she didn't like Jesse it's just when she saw him Beca was always there.

"I insist, if you get murdered Beca will kill me" Jesse said closing his dorm room, "And I mean I'd feel pretty bad as well" Jesse chuckled which earned him a light shove to the wall.

The pair walked across campus towards the cafe, both only spoke when Jesse asked if Chloe's operation went okay. When they reached the diner Chloe noticed how dead the place was and Beca was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where can she be?" Chloe asked as Jesse strolled over to the counter. "What are you doing?"

"Getting us a coffee" Jesse said as he asked for 2 lattes, "If we're looking for her I need to keep warm."

"Thank you" Chloe said as she took one coffee from Jesse. The pair walked back in the direction the came from quietly sipping their coffee.

"So what's going on between you two?" Jesse asked breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Chloe turned to look at him confused.

"Well I mean are you guys together or something?" Jesse asked shrugging his shoulders.

"No we aren't together" Chloe blushed looking at her coffee, "Why do people keep asking me that?"

"Well I mean you both have huge toners for each other" Jesse said bluntly causing Chloe to nearly choke on her drink. "I honestly thought you guys were dating when I first met you"

"Well no we're not together" Chloe said quietly still not making eye contact with Jesse.

"Do you want to be?" The question threw Chloe, she did look up at Jesse at this point. He was studying her face, Chloe didn't know, she knew that her feelings for her best friend was turning into more than just friendly, she just didn't want to admit it to herself.

"I don't know" Chloe answered, the answer was true and Jesse just nodded. "Why did you think we were together?"

"Well, all the lingering glances and the constant need to be touching one another," Jesse began. "I mean it's so sickly sweet the way you guys act around each other, I just want to bang your heads together and tell you to just kiss and just get together already"

"Oh" was all Chloe could say, sighing to herself she looked away from Jesse, "I didn't realise I made it that obvious." Jesse just chuckled

"It's cute" He said as they neared Chloe's dorm. "But I get why you haven't made a move, you don't want to lose your best friend. But if I'm honest you have nothing to worry about."

"But I'm scared, what if she doesn't feel the same way" Chloe whispered to which Jesse chuckled slightly.

"Chloe, you really don't need to worry" Jesse said as they stopped just outside of Chloe's dorm house. "I would tell her and then you two can finally be together" Jesse said to which Chloe laughed in disbelief.

"Well thank you for helping me" Chloe said smiling at him.

"Don't worry about it, let me know if you find her" Jesse said walking backwords, Chloe nodded as she waved goodbye and opened the door.

Chloe walked up the stairs to her dorm room her head spinning with what just happened. Chloe knew that she should tell Beca how she felt, it was wrong to keep her feelings about her best friend to herself and if what Jesse said was true, Chloe might be in with a chance.

Opening the door to her room, Chloe noticed a small figure curled into her own bed snoring lightly. Chloe was slightly annoyed that Beca was here the whole time but it also gave her time to think about how she was going to tell Beca about how she felt.

But that didn't go to plan, the next morning when Chloe woke up Beca had already left for the day. Sighing to herself Chloe mentally prepared herself for when Beca would get back on the night. But that didn't happen, when Chloe arrived back at their dorm on the night Beca was already asleep. This carried on happening, Chloe would wake up to find Beca had already left and when she would return on the night Beca would be asleep.

Chloe was getting increasingly annoyed, so after her last lecture today Chloe made the decision to go straight to their dorm where she knew Beca would be. On a Friday Chloe would normally meet Aubrey for a coffee but today she just wanted to find out why Beca was avoiding her. Stomping up to her dorm room Chloe burst through the door causing Beca to jump.

"Oh hey what are you doing home?" Beca asked, looking up from her laptop.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Chloe asked ignoring Beca's question, Beca looked at her shocked before looking back down at her laptop.

"I don't know what you mean" Beca said as Chloe scoffed.

"Bullshit Beca, I haven't seen you since that day at the hospital." Chloe said with her hands on her hips. "I mean did I really freak you out?"

"What do you mean?" Beca looked at Chloe genuinely confused.

"Well you know after we nearly…kissed?" Chloe whispered the last bit looking away from Beca blushing.

"No you didn't freak me out at all." Beca said closing her laptop. "I actually thought you were freaked out."

"No, I mean it was different" Chloe said sitting down, "But why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't" Beca said to which Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Beca" Chloe said, "Do you regret what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well with everything, do you regret sleeping with me?" Chloe asked looking at Beca.

"No of course not" Beca said blushing, "But if I kissed you it would make everything real"

"What do you mean" Chloe asked furrowing her eyebrows, Beca just shook her head.

"I mean if I kissed you, I probably wouldn't stop" Beca said, once she said that a blush spread across her face, Chloe giggled.

"Neither would I" Chloe admitted.

"Wow" Beca said laughing, Chloe looked at her. She knew this would be the perfect time to tell her how she felt.

"Well why don't we make a deal?" Chloe began her nerves getting the better of her, "We both have needs and if we aren't with anyone…we can sort each other's needs out?" Chloe asked, smiling at Beca who was looking down at her bed smiling.

"So what like friends with benefits?" Beca asked smiling, Chloe nodded. "Okay then"

"Great" Chloe grinned, her phone buzzed. "Oh I have to go Aubrey wants to see me"

"Okay see you later Chlo" Beca said smiling as she picked up her laptop. Chloe stood up and walked out the room.

Chloe mentally cursed herself, she wanted to tell Beca how she felt but instead she settled for the coward's way. In one way at least she would still have a part of Beca she wanted but she knew deep down it would hurt her in the long run.

 _Flashback ended_

Chloe looked up at Beca who was still engrossed in the film, looking at the outlines of her face Chloe sighed. She gently untangled herself from Beca and laid across the couch with her legs still over Beca's.

"You okay?" Beca asked with her eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yeah, you're just too hot" Chloe said stretching her arms, Beca looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why thank you" She said smirking at Chloe, Chloe rolled her eye smiling. Beca returned her eyes to the TV but brought her hand up to Chloe's shin and started to drum her fingers on it. Chloe smiled to herself and started to watch the film, noticing it was nearly the end she leaned over and finished off her wine. Chloe let her mind wander off to when their deal came in to action.

 _Flashback_

The Bella's were going through a rough patch at the moment, Aubrey was still refusing to change the set list even though the Bella's barely made it to the finals. Chloe finally took it upon herself to sort Aubrey out, not one to be violent something snapped inside of Chloe which caused her to launch herself at Aubrey.

With Beca coming in and breaking the both of them apart Aubrey finally came to her senses and listened to Beca. With all of them standing in the abandoned swimming pool Chloe's heart fluttered when Beca chose her to sing 'Just the Way You Are.' With Beca singing 'Just a Dream' over the top Chloe thought they sounded awesome and by the smile on Aubrey's face so did she.

So of course Stacie and Fat Amy thought that this was cause for a celebration, the both of them somehow managed to convince the trebles into throwing a party for them both in honour of them reaching the finals. So Chloe dragged Beca back to their dorm so that she could get ready for the night, with both of them drinking cheap wine their excitement levels were high.

"Tonight is going to be aca-awesome" Chloe said fixing her hair, Beca rolled her eyes as she rummaged through her wardrobe.

"Please don't ever say that again" Beca sighed reaching for the nicest top she could find. Chloe laughed at her as she applied her make up. Beca was dressed and ready to go but of course she was waiting for Chloe to finish, Beca was becoming impatient and was quickly downing most of the wine.

"I think you better slow down tiger" Chloe said putting away her make-up, "I don't want you to miss out on the fun tonight" She said throwing in a wink, Beca blushed averting her gaze.

"Well you should hurry up" Beca said putting her shoes, "Everyone is waiting for us"

"It's not like they're going anywhere they'll still be at the treble's house when we arrive" Chloe said putting on her outfit for tonight. Chloe had decided on a simple dress, not one that was too fancy but not one that was bland and plus it was one of Beca's favourites.

"Jesus Christ Chlo" Beca gasped,

"What?" Chloe turned around to look at her best friend.

"You look…wow" Was all Beca said before turning to open the door, "Come on!"

"Okay okay, I'm ready" Chloe said as she put on her shoes, "Done, happy now?"

"Very happy," Beca said as she walked out the door, "Wait can you walk in them?" Beca asked looking at Chloe's heels.

"Well sure" Chloe said biting her lip as Beca raised her eyebrow. "Okay I can like walk for 10 minutes in them"

"Fuck Chloe go inside and change" Beca said shaking her head.

"I can't these are the only shoes that will go with this dress." Chloe whined linking her arm with Beca's. Beca shook her head as she guided them down the stairs. The pair got halfway across campus before Chloe couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Are they hurting" Beca asked as Chloe winced with every step.

"I'm fine" Chloe lied to which Beca stopped.

"Take them off I'll carry you"

"No Beca I'm too heavy" Chloe said shaking her head but taking of her heels, "I'll walk barefooted"

"Don't be stupid Chloe you weigh next to nothing, and besides its only 5 minutes away." Beca said turning her back to Chloe, "Jump on"

"I'll be doing that later" Chloe whispered as she climbed on to Beca's back, she heard Beca's breath hitch. They both laughed as Beca carried Chloe to the treble's house.

The house was booming as Beca walked up towards it, beer cans and cups were strewn across the porch as they entered the house. It looked as if all the Acapella groups from Barden had shown up, everyone had a drink in their hand and on cue as soon as Beca and Chloe entered a large boy thrust a cup of whatever into their hands.

"Come on let's go and find the girls" Beca shouted over the music and people. Chloe put on her shoes and grabbed Beca's hand as she pushed her way through the dancing crowd. Beca dragged Chloe into the kitchen where she found Fat Amy and Bumper pouring alcohol into a large bowl.

"Hey guys" Beca shouted at them

"Hey Short stack" Fat Amy Said pouring the mixed liquid in a cup for Beca and Chloe,

"What is this?" Chloe asked to which Fat Amy tapped her nose, suddenly Fat Amy pointed at her chin and so did Bumper, Chloe not knowing what was happening copied them both.

"Oh shit Beca" Bumper said smiling.

"What?"

"Chins up, you've got to down your drink" Fat Amy announced, Beca looked confused.

"Down it" Bumper yelled at the top of his voice, that got the crowds attention and suddenly everyone was chanting 'down it' to Beca. Beca rolled her eyes and downed the content of her drink.

"I hate you guys" Beca said grimacing as the chucked her cup at Amy. "I'm getting some fresh air."

"Chloe" Stacie called as she stumbled into the room, "Come and dance with us" she said as she grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her into the dining room.

It was a large room with what looked like a table in it, Chloe couldn't really tell as everyone was crammed together dancing. Some guys had climbed on to the table and started to throw some seriously heavy dance moves.

Throughout the night Chloe had managed to stomach 3 of Amy's mixes and it was slowly starting to affect her, she was dancing with Chloe and Aubrey for the main part of the night until she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh hey Jesse" Chloe said throwing her arms around him, "Where's Beca?"

"Outside still" Jesse said leaning on the wall, "She's totally winning at beer pong"

Chloe rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink, she followed Jesse outside where she could hear Beca screaming at the top of her voice.

"In your face you fucker" Beca screamed as she downed the content of her cup. Chloe laughed the small girl was swaying as she aimed the ping pong ball at the cups. Beca did seem to be winning judging by the amount of empty cups near her.

"She's showing me up, please go get her" Jesse mumbled pointing at Beca to which she flipped him the bird.

"Come on Becs" Chloe called laughing as she walked over to her.

"Chlo, your here!" Beca said falling into her wrapping her arms around the redhead. "You need a drink, you need to be on my level" Beca said pointing at her chest. Chloe nodded and guided her back into the kitchen. Chloe got given another one of Amy's mixes, she turned to thank her but she was too busy grinding on the kitchen counter to realise. Beca managed to stumble into the dining room dragging Chloe with her.

Both of them started to dance to the music and Stacie and Aubrey came over to see them. All of them were grinding to the music and Chloe downed her drink and threw it in to the crowd.

"Beca I love this song" She said hooking her arms around the small girl pressing their foreheads together.

With both of them swaying to the music they didn't realise that they had managed to dance themselves into the corner of the room. Pulling away slightly Chloe glanced around the room, she saw that Stacie was now grinding on some hunky guy and Aubrey was passed out on a chair.

Chloe looked at Beca and smiled mischievously as 'Candy Shop' came on, everyone in the room started to grind on each other, Chloe turned around and started to grind on Beca. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but all Chloe could think about was how much she craved Beca.

Her grinding became heavy as she leaned back into Beca, her breath hitched as she fell Beca's hands grab her waist she grinded more into Beca. Beca was slowing going insane with lust and made the bold move to kiss Chloe's neck when she turned it to a side. Chloe whimpered as she felt Beca's lips on her neck. Turning around she pushed Beca up against the wall.

With both of them intoxicated, their confidence was sky high. Chloe looked into Beca's dark eyes before ghosting her lips over Beca's she let her right hand grip onto the back of Beca's head and the other on Beca's stomach. Beca brought her hands to rest on Chloe's hip before bringing Chloe towards her more.

Chloe exhaled and grabbed Beca's head pulling her into a passionate kiss. Both of the melted into the kiss, Chloe could feel Beca's hand wander over her back as Chloe deepened the kiss. She felt Beca swipe her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip, Chloe opened her mouth and let their tongues explore each other's. Chloe didn't realise that her hand on Beca's stomach and started to wander south and was currently just above Beca's crotch.

Chloe moaned into the kiss as she cupped Beca's crotch feeling how hard Beca was, Beca moaned and brought Chloe impossibly closer. Chloe couldn't help but rub Beca slightly over her jeans. Beca pulled away, flushed and panting.

"Chloe, you'll have to stop" Beca whimpered pressing her forehead to Chloe's, Chloe immediately retracted her hand.

"I'm sorry" Chloe apologised.

"No, I want to but if you don't stop everyone here will get a free show" Beca chuckled looking around at the crowd. Chloe blushed and bit her lip, she nodded and pulled back slightly.

"Tonight?" Chloe asked winking, Beca blushed and nodded before telling Chloe she will see her in a minuet and ran into the toilet.

Chloe smiled as she turned around and locked eyes with Jesse he was grinning and holding two thumbs up, Chloe smiled and shrugged. She looked around and walked over to him and Aubrey who seemed to be talking to Benji.

Chloe smiled to herself, tonight was going to be 'aca-awesome.'

 **Thank you again to everyone who's following this story!**

 **As always reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody!**

 **Once again thank you to everyone who has followed/ favourited/ reviewed my Fic!**

 **Also a quick warning, there will be smut!**

"Hey Chloe!" Jesse called as Chloe reached the three of them, Chloe smiled and took a glance at Aubrey who looked a pale shade of green.

"Are you okay Bree?" Chloe asked putting a hand on Aubrey's shoulder.

"No" Aubrey said raising a hand to her mouth, "Please help me"

With that Aubrey dragged Chloe away, weaving in between the crowd towards the bathroom. They passed Stacie who as soon as she saw Aubrey unlatched herself from the guy she was with and followed the both of them.

"Is she okay?" Stacie asked her voice full of concern as Aubrey burst into the bathroom and dropped to her knees around the toilet seat. "Oh God Aubrey, its okay Chloe I can take it from here" Stacie said holding Aubrey's hair back and rubbing her back.

"Are you sure" Chloe asked unsure what to do, "I'll go get her some water" Stacie nodded and smiled as Chloe rushed out to find Jesse.

Chloe found him leaning against the wall trying to talk to a girl she hadn't seen before, not wanting to interrupt Chloe walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water.

Upon returning to the bathroom Stacie had slid down next to Aubrey holding her as she stroked her hair, Chloe waited at the door smiling to herself at the sight. Stacie hummed to herself as she looked up and saw Chloe.

"Thank you Chlo" Stacie said grabbing the glass, "I think I'm going to take her to bed, she needs to sleep" Stacie said standing up and hauling Aubrey with her.

"Do you need help?" Chloe asked but Stacie waved her off.

"No it's fine" Stacie said, "But have a good night" Stacie winked at her and carried Aubrey out of the door.

Chloe blushed slightly and left the bathroom in search of Beca, entering the dining room Chloe stood on her tiptoes peering over the tops of people's heads but not finding Beca. Chloe ventured into the kitchen but still no sign of Beca, Chloe furrowed her eyebrows thinking the only other place Beca would be is outside. Chloe managed to duck the flying cups and leave the house only to find Beca sat on a lawn chair smiling at her phone.

"Who are you texting?" Chloe said walking up to Beca who suddenly pocketed her phone.

"No one" Beca said not looking at Chloe, Chloe scoffed and sat herself on Beca's lap her legs dangling by the side of the chair as she wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and leaned in.

"Aw come on, tell me" Chloe breathed into Beca's ear and Beca shuddered.

"Ok" Beca said drumming on Chloe's thigh, "Just a girl in my class." With that Chloe retreated back.

"Oh, do you like her?" Chloe asked trying to not let the jealousy seep through, Beca shrugged.

"She's a friend" Beca said leaning towards Chloe, "And she's not the one I'm with tonight."

Beca leaned in and gave Chloe a quick peck on the lips. Chloe didn't really understood what Beca meant by that but whatever it was it hurt Chloe, she wanted to tell Beca to go and get that other girl but her own desires were clouding her instincts.

"Come on lets go inside" Chloe said standing up pulling Beca along with her. She smiled weakly as she guided them back into the house. Upon entering Chloe grabbed a drink Amy had just made and took a large gulp.

"Take it easy Red!" She heard Amy call but she didn't care, she needed to numb this feeling. Beca had slid her hand into Chloe's and tugged slightly, she looked at Beca who took the cup out of her hand and downed the remaining liquid.

"One last dance?" Beca shouted and tugged Chloe into the dining room.

The room had thinned out since the last time they were in there, most people where stumbling out of the door at this point and only a few people were still dancing. Two of them being Jesse and Benji, both were dancing atrociously but Chloe couldn't help but laugh as Beca joined in with their wacky dance moves.

Chloe got out her phone and started recording until Beca and Jesse pulled her into the little dance circle. All of them where laughing at each other and Chloe forgot about the hurt she felt moments ago. She was happy dancing with her friends.

The party had calmed down considerably only leaving a few of the trebles and Bella's standing, Fat Amy and Bumper had disappeared and Lily was somewhere hiding. Jesse and Benji where the only trebles left and they both attempted to clean up but realising they was too tired and drunk they left to go to bed. Jesse kindly threw two of his t-shirts down for Chloe and Beca to get changed into.

"Thank you" Beca called as she cleared up a few cups, the house was empty and all that could be heard was snores. Chloe helped Beca with the clearing up until she was certain that Jesse and Benji were asleep.

"Come on" Chloe whispered into Beca's ear dragging her towards the living room.

Upon entering, Jessica and Ashley were on one couch huddled together snoring quietly and Cynthia Rose was sprawled out on a chair passed out. Chloe smiled to herself and took off her dress.

"Okay what are you doing?" Beca hushed, Chloe looked over her shoulder to see Beca blushing.

"Getting changed why?" Chloe said seductively, Beca blushed harder.

"Oh right, yeah so should I" Beca darted out of the room, Chloe giggled as she threw Jesse's top over her head, luckily a blanket was hung over the top of the couch so at least they wouldn't freeze. Chloe kneeled on the couch anxiously awaiting Beca.

Chloe glanced once more at the other occupants in the room as she heard Beca trudging down the hall. Once the door opened Chloe smiled as Jesse's top practically drowned Beca.

"Aw you look so cute" Chloe squealed as Beca shushed her smiling.

"Shh Beale" Beca whispered walking over to her. This was it Chloe had to make her move, kneeling upwards Chloe reached out for Beca as she grabbed a handful of t-shirt and pulled her towards her. Beca let out a slight 'umpf' as she crashed into Chloe sending them both toppling backwards onto the bed with Beca lying on top of Chloe.

"Sorry" Beca whispered but Chloe put a finger to her mouth, she brushed the fallen hair behind Beca's ear and leaned up pressing her lips against Beca's. Beca hummed and moved her lips against Chloe's. Chloe brought her hand up to tangle in Beca's hair pulling her closer to her, she swiped her tongue across Beca's lip which caused the small DJ to moan, grabbing Chloe's thighs to wrap around her waist.

"Should we be doing this?" Beca breathed into Chloe's kiss, "With the girls around?"

"I don't care, it's exciting" Chloe said bringing their lips into a burning kiss.

Beca groaned and traced her hands under Chloe's shirt on her stomach, Chloe's breath hitched as she deepened the kiss feeling Beca's hands trace her naked breasts. Beca smiled into the kiss as she felt Chloe's grip tighten around her neck as she lightly squeezed Chloe's breasts. Chloe moaned slightly as Beca brushed her thumb over Chloe's nipples, she continued this movement causing Chloe's legs to tighten around Beca's waist bringing them closer together.

They both moaned as Beca's hardness brushed over Chloe's centre and Chloe bit down on Beca's lip. Retracting slightly Beca smirked as she started to kiss along Chloe's jaw, down her neck and across Chloe's exposed breasts under the borrowed t-shirt. Beca kissed over Chloe's stomach making Chloe buck her hips slightly in anticipation. When she reached Chloe's panty line Beca exhaled and whipped them off chucking them behind her. Beca sat up and returned her lips to Chloe's kissing her with intent.

Chloe could feel Beca ghosting her hands over her thighs edging towards their destination. Chloe gasped and bit down on Beca's lip when she felt Beca's thumb start to rub circles on her clit. Beca groaned and slid her middle finger through Chloe's wet folds.

"God Chloe you're so wet" Beca breathed into Chloe's ear as she kissed across her neck. Chloe hummed and trained her hands across Beca's chest grabbing the other girl's breasts. Beca moaned and slid one finger into Chloe's centre. Chloe gasped and grabbed the back of Beca's head bringing her into a blistering kiss, her tongue asking for permission against Beca's lip, Beca granted it as she slowly entered Chloe with her finger her thumb circling her clit.

Chloe's eyes popped open as she felt Beca add another finger inside her and pick up the pace. Beca smiled against Chloe's mouth as she could feel Chloe's hips start to buck against her hand. Beca started to curl her fingers inside Chloe as she thrust into Chloe at a fast pace. Chloe felt a familiar twinge in her stomach as she felt her back start to arch off the couch.

Grabbing Beca's hair as she tried to stop herself from screaming as she came hard on Beca's fingers. She kissed Beca with passion as she tried to calm herself down as Beca help her ride out her orgasm. Chloe exhaled harshly smiling to herself as she stroked Beca's hair as she could feel the other girl kiss her neck.

Chloe started to lower her hand down Beca's body, lightly touching Beca's crotch. Beca unceremoniously bucked her hips into Chloe's hand. Beca mumbled something into Chloe's neck but Chloe didn't hear as she slipped her hand under Beca's underwear.

Chloe started to swirl her thumb over the tip of Beca's penis feeling the pre cum, Beca moaned placing her forehead on Chloe's as Chloe stated to pump Beca's penis. Chloe tugged slightly on Beca bringing her appendage to rub against her centre. Both gasped as their skin touched, Chloe leaned up and kissed Beca.

"You sure?" Beca asked as Chloe ran her hands under Beca's shirt over her back, Chloe nodded as she looked into Beca's darkened eyes. Beca pecked her lips and looked down as she reached to guide herself in to Chloe's damp core.

Chloe moaned loudly as she felt Beca enter her, Beca crashed her lips against hers to mask their moans as she let herself fill Chloe out. When their hips connected, Beca pulled Chloe's thighs higher around her waist as she pulled out and thrust back into her. Chloe was glad that Beca had started at a fast hard pace as she could not deal with slow and teasing right now.

Chloe scraped her fingernails across Beca's back as Beca thrust into her faster. Both panting into each other's mouths, Chloe leaned her head backwards as Beca started to hit a sensitive spot inside of her, Beca grabbed the back of Chloe head kissing her neck as she entered her harder. Chloe glanced around the room checking to see if anyone was awake but luckily everyone was still sound asleep.

"Let me ride you" Chloe breathed into Beca's ear once she realised everyone was still asleep. Beca's movements faltered as she looked into Chloe's eyes with a surprised expression. Chloe smirked and bit her lip, as she pushed Beca up slightly. Beca smiled widely as she grabbed Chloe's back and flipped them both over with herself still inside of Chloe.

Chloe leaned down to press one last kiss on Beca's lips before leaning backwards, Chloe traced her hands over Beca's stomach and began to move up and down on Beca's shaft. Beca gasped and brought her hands to rest on Chloe's hips. Chloe started to pick up her pace grinding down hard on Beca as she bunched her hands in Beca's shirt. She could feel that Beca had started to meet her thrusts with her own which only made Chloe start to moan. Beca pulled against Chloe's shirt so that she was flushed against Beca's front. Beca covered her lips with her own and brought her legs up slightly and began to pound Chloe.

Chloe whimpered against Beca's lips as she felt her walls start to clamp around Beca's shaft. Chloe leaned into Beca's ear and nibbled on it lightly. Beca pierced Chloe's hips as she thrust into her with vigour. Chloe could feel her clit rub again Beca's stomach every time she thrust into her, causing the electric feeling she felt moments ago start to erupt through her body.

"Oh Beca" She cried as she could feel the electricity intensify.

"I'm gonna cum Chloe" Beca moaned, her thrust getting shallow and harder.

"Then cum" Chloe whimpered bluntly, with that she felt Beca moan and thrust into her a couple more times before she felt her shoot her load with in her. That pushed Chloe off the cliff, she bit down on Beca's shoulder as she felt her walls clamp hard around Beca's penis, and her eyes rolled backwards in her head as she felt the most intense orgasm of her life ripple through her.

Both rode out their orgasm, both panting and sweaty. Chloe leaned back and stared into Beca's eyes and smiled.

"Wow" She breathed and pecked Beca on the lips. Beca nodded still panting as she rubbed her hands over Chloe's hips. Chloe leaned up dethatching herself from Beca, she located her top and threw it on. She looked over at the girls, not one of them had moved during their excursion.

"I should have known you are an exhibitionist" Beca said chuckling.

"Nope, just the idea of getting caught" Chloe winked at Beca who had turned a deep shade of beetroot.

Beca pulled on her pants and grabbed the Blanket from the back of the couch, she opened it slightly so that Chloe could climb in. As Chloe slid under the blanket she felt Beca's arm wrap around her waist from behind and their legs tangle together. Chloe let out a content sigh as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 _Flashback ended_

Chloe moaned slightly remembering that night which earned her a confused side glance from Beca. She tried to cover herself with a cough but that didn't work. Beca still looked at her weirdly.

"You okay there?" Beca asked

"Yeah just something stuck in my throat" Chloe cringed as her voice came out in more of a squeak. Beca shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV.

Chloe remembered how she wanted to tell Beca how she felt the next day, but other people kept distracting her or Beca which gave her no opportunity to talk to Beca. This carried on for weeks later, she could not find the right time to talk to Beca not with the Finals coming up and how she was so behind on her work, however she kept a positive mind set and vowed to tell Beca after the Finals.

 _Flashback_

Chloe couldn't believe it they actually won, Aubrey had finally let her hair down with the Bella's and quite frankly they all sounded awesome. Chloe ran up to Aubrey and hugged her tightly.

"Are you going to tell her how you feel?" Aubrey said bluntly with threw Chloe off balance.

"What? Who?" Chloe said blushing furiously, was she that obvious with her feelings for Beca that Aubrey could see it.

"Oh come on Chloe, I can see your toner for the troll from a mile away." Aubrey said rolling her eyes, "I want you to be happy Chloe and I really think you should tell her"

"But what if she doesn't feel that way for me?" Chloe asked sheepishly not looking at Aubrey.

"Oh please, even a blind person could see she likes you" Aubrey said placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Now chop chop, go and get your girl" Chloe nodded and smiled at Aubrey before pulling her into a hug.

Chloe's mind was swimming, she needed to do this she couldn't hold it in anymore. Maybe it was the effects of winning but Chloe felt more confident than ever. She weaved throughout the Bella's each hugging her as she passed, she asked Jessica where Beca was and Jessica pointed to the crowd.

Chloe smiled and took a deep breath. This was it, all she had to do was just run up to Beca and just kiss her with all the feelings that could never be spoken, let her know that she was the best thing that has ever happened to her and that she loved her. Nothing could stop her now…or could it?

 **Don't worry I'm not ignoring your requests, the story is kind of taking its own path!**

 **I hope I haven't disappointed! Next chapter will move onto events that happened in PP2 but with twists.**

 **Thank you all again!:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

 **Once again thank you to everyone who favourited/followed and reviewed my Fic!**

 **Also I know that some of you are wondering why Chloe hasn't told Beca how she feels, the story is set through flashbacks so Chloe wouldn't have told Beca in the past... if you get what I mean? I know I'm awful but it will come around!**

 **Another thing, this chapter was meant to be uploaded last week but unfortunately my friend was in a car crash last week so I couldn't upload it. Thankfully she is absolutely fine! She's a very lucky girl, but it made me realise that no one should take life for granted.**

 **But anyway enough about me! I'm feeling very thankful and generous so here's my longest chapter yet!**

Chloe weaved through the cheering crowd towards her destination. Beca. She looked around keeping her eyes open for the small brunette but there was no sight of her. Chloe looked around again huffing when she couldn't find her, Chloe looked back towards the crowd where she saw the small brunette. Beca looked like she was making her way into the crowd but why? She wouldn't go to her dad and she didn't know anyone else apart from the Bella's Chloe thought. Chloe smiled to herself and made her way over to Beca.

Chloe glanced up to the brunette again, that's when her heart stopped. Beca had stopped in the crowd and was talking to a girl with long dark hair, the next thing Chloe saw was Beca grab the unknown girl and pull her into a heated embrace.

Chloe stood with her mouth agape, her heart dropped into her stomach and a numbness spiked around her body. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched Beca pull back from the kiss with a huge grin on her face. Chloe whimpered and turned around, Chloe bolted through the crowd with her hand over her mouth to stop the sobs falling out.

Aubrey was busy celebrating their win with the other girls when she noticed Chloe running out of the back door. Aubrey excused herself and followed Chloe outside, she saw the redhead crouched down with her back against the wall and her head in her hands shaking. She carefully walked over to Chloe where she could hear her sobbing and sniffling.

Aubrey crouched down with Chloe and rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder, Chloe looked up to Aubrey and wiped her eyes, she tried to smile at Aubrey but only tears coated her face.

"Hey, come on Chloe" Aubrey whispered squeezing the redheads shoulder, "do you want to get out of here?" Chloe only nodded. Aubrey let Chloe stand up and straighten herself out.

"Sorry, I don't even know why I'm crying" Chloe's voice was wavering, Aubrey waved her hand and put her arm around Chloe's shoulder and led her away from the commotion.

They sat on a bench just outside of the centre, Chloe leaned against Aubrey as she silently. Chloe thought to herself how selfish she was being, she should be happy for Beca but instead she was leaving the celebration because she felt empty. Chloe shook the thoughts out of her head as the tears started to come to a halt.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked quietly once she heard the sobs stop from Chloe. Chloe sniffled and sat up, she turned to look at Aubrey.

"Beca's got a girlfriend, I saw her kissing her" Chloe whispered trying to smile. Aubrey sighed and rolled her eyes and pulled Chloe into a hug.

"I'm sure this girl has nothing on you Chloe" Aubrey said rubbing her back, "Beca is just an idiot" Chloe let out a strangled laugh.

"She is"

"Now come on, we've just won! I can't have my teammate all upset" Aubrey smiled wiping the tears from under Chloe's eyes, Chloe nodded and smiled.

"Can I stay with you tonight…I don't think I can handle seeing Beca just yet" Chloe said ashamed. Aubrey nodded and led the pair back inside. Once they were inside, Chloe rushed to the toilets to freshen herself up before joining in with the celebrations.

All of the Bella's were cheering when Chloe reached them all, a few champagne bottles were sprayed all over the Bella's. Chloe smiled as she took a swig from one of the bottles grimacing as she did.

The rest of the night went relatively okay, Chloe stuck by Aubrey for the main part and ended up blind drunk. Chloe blamed it on being a lightweight, but she and Aubrey knew it was just a way of forgetting about Beca for the night. Chloe did see Beca a few times and each time she saw her Beca seemed to be searching for her, Chloe took the cowards route and hid in the next room when she saw the other girl. Chloe did feel awful about hiding from the only person she actually wanted to celebrate the night with, but it just hurt too much to see her with someone else.

Chloe ended the night sprawled out on Aubrey's couch with her head in a bucket and her clothes still on, Aubrey and Stacie had to carry her home when she started to take off her top while dancing on the treble dining table. Stacie caught it all on camera, she desperately wanted to tease the red head but Aubrey told her to leave her alone…for now.

Chloe awoke the next day with a throbbing headache, Chloe looked around the room momentarily forgetting where she was. Aubrey had kindly left her a glass of water and two painkillers on the coffee table for her. Chloe took them and glanced at her phone that was flashing on the table, she opened it and read the messages. Four of them were from Stacie, Fat Amy, CR and Jessica all teasing her about her dance moves from the previous night. It took a while for her memory to return but when it did Chloe groaned and put her head in her hands embarrassed about actions. She looked at her phone again, Beca had called her a bunch of times and messaged her 5 times. All the messages were asking where she was and to get in touch with her. Chloe ignored them and listened to her voicemail, one was from Beca.

" _Hey Chlo, I'm guessing your rather avoiding me or you've lost your phone or you're dead. God I hope you're not dead"_ Chloe laughed at Beca, " _But please just let me know you're safe, I haven't seen you all night and it really sucks, I really wanted to celebrate with you! Although the dancing on the table was just awesome! I'm never letting you live that down,"_ She heard Beca laughing on the phone as Chloe rolled her eyes. " _But please get in touch with me, well I'm gonna go now so love you bye"_

Chloe hung up the phone after listening to the message, they always said 'love you bye' after every phone call but this one hurt Chloe like a knife to the heart. This one was proving that Beca loved her in only a friend way and it killed Chloe. She felt awful that she was avoiding Beca for something the other girl knew nothing about, but it was for the best. Chloe knew she would have to go back tonight as Aubrey was leaving in the morning to see her parents.

Chloe spent the full day with Aubrey, Stacie had popped in to tease Chloe further more even though Aubrey asked her not to. All three of them shared stories about time with the Bella's all of them crying with laughter by the end of the day. Stacie had ordered a take away and all three of them were waiting with their stomachs rumbling, Chloe had glanced at her phone more messaged were from Beca but she didn't read them.

"Hey Chloe why aren't you texting Beca?" Stacie asked, Chloe snapped her head up.

"Don't tell her you're with me!" Chloe yelled at Stacie causing her to jump back in confusion.

"Why?"

"Just don't Stace" Aubrey intervened, Stacie eyed Chloe suspiciously but nodded her head, lucking there was a knock on the door indicating their pizza was here. All three of them ate in peace, still laughing and joking.

Chloe looked at the clock realising it was nearly midnight.

"Shit I better get going" Chloe said picking up her stuff. "You coming Stacie?"

"No I need to ask Aubrey something" Stacie said with a red tint to her cheeks. Aubrey got up and walked Chloe to the door. Chloe enveloped Aubrey into a bear hug.

"Thank you for everything" Chloe whispered.

"Its fine," Aubrey said and pulled away from the hug. "Chloe let me know if you need anything okay" Aubrey said looking directly into Chloe's eyes, Chloe nodded and waved goodbye to Stacie, hugged Aubrey one last time before she left the dorm room.

Chloe hurried to her dorm building acutely aware that she was in last night's clothing. Trudging up the stairs she halted in front of her dorm room. Panic rose over her, what was she going to say to Beca? Chloe inhaled deeply and turned the door handle.

Dim light filed her vision as she opened the door, her eyes came into contact with her best friend who was stood with her arms folded.

"And where have you been?" Beca asked tiling her head at Chloe.

"Sorry, I stayed at Aubrey's" Chloe said biting her lip.

"I've been worried sick!" Beca threw her arms in the air. "I thought you were murdered or something"

"Such a drama queen" Chloe said trying to stop a giggle from escaping.

"You worry me to death you big Dumbo!" Beca cried before marching up to Chloe and wrapping her arms around the taller girl in a crushing embrace. It only took Chloe a moment before she wrapped her arms around the small DJs shoulders and melted into her, forgetting about the previous night.

"So were where you last night?" Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck as she rested her chin on the redheads shoulder.

"I've told you at Aubrey's" Chloe said ignoring the shudders she felt, Beca squeezed tighter before pulling back slightly with her arms still wrapped around Chloe's waist.

"No for the whole night, I didn't see you until the end" Chloe rolled her eyes and pulled Beca into a tight embrace trying to hide the embarrassment on her face.

"I was celebrating" Chloe took a deep breath, "I also wanted to give you some alone time with your new girlfriend" the last work was bitter on her tongue. Beca stiffened slightly.

"You saw huh?" Beca asked quietly. Chloe nodded as she pulled away to look at Beca, Beca looked at the ground almost not daring to look at Chloe.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked quietly.

"It happened so quickly" Beca said flustered, "I was going to tell you I swear!" Chloe brought her hand to Beca's face.

"I know" Chloe said making Beca relax. "Are you happy?" Chloe asked making Beca look her deep into her eyes, as if she was searching for something.

"Yeah" Was all Beca said before she looked down Chloe tried to not let her lip tremble.

"Well tell me all about her" Chloe said trying her best to sound upbeat. Beca nodded and led them to her bed. Chloe listened to Beca tell her about her new girlfriend, her name was Jen and with the way Beca described her she seemed pretty awesome. Chloe nodded and smiled at Beca once she finished and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm happy for you Beca" As much as it pained Chloe to hear about Beca's new girlfriend she was firstly her best friend so she had to be happy for her, and she truly was Beca seemed happy and that made her smile.

As she hugged Beca tighter, Chloe didn't know if her mind was playing trick on her or if Beca actually said it, but Chloe swore she heard Beca mutter 'Yeah but she's not you.'

 _Flashback ended_

Chloe sighed and rolled off the couch that memory never fails to cause a lump in her throat. She turned off the film and put the TV back on to normal channels. Beca was snoring lightly, she looked adorable. Chloe tiptoed towards Beca, she leaned down and slowly sat on Beca's lap. She took her right hand and flicked Beca on the nose. Beca's hand shot up to her nose.

"Ouch you asshole that hurt" Beca shouted holding her nose, she tried to push Chloe off but it was no use, Chloe was howling with laughter at Beca. The brunette just scowled at Chloe.

"I'm sorry but you fell asleep" Chloe pleaded, "Can you make me pancakes?" Beca looked up at her with a raised eyebrow

"Are you serious? You nearly broke my nose and now you want _me_ to make _you_ pancakes?" Beca asked causing Chloe to roll her eyes, Beca was always dramatic.

"Yes please" Chloe said pouting her lip, Beca just scoffed.

"You have some nerve Chloe Beale" Beca said before she grabbed the redhead's waist and carried her into the kitchen, "you're helping though"

"Oh so now you trust me in the kitchen" Chloe asked as the last time Chloe accidently set fire to the oven.

"I don't" Beca said bluntly as she started getting the ingredients. "I'm just tired and you want these"

"Aw why are you so good to me" Chloe said she hugged Beca from behind as the brunette tuned on the gas.

"Because you're annoying as hell" Beca said tapping on Chloe's arm, "And if I didn't make you pancakes you would only whine about it." Chloe giggled as she watched Beca get to work on her pancakes, her arms still around the small girls waist.

 _Flashback_

After their win at the finals, the Bella's moved into what used to be the Treble house. All of the girls were excited even Beca was trying to compress her excitement. All the girls entered the newly refurbished living room and put down their suitcases.

"Right we need to sort out who's sleeping where." Chloe began "Obviously me and Beca will share a room" Chloe was cut off by murmuring.

"Oh hell no" CR bellowed, and the rest of the girls hummed in approval,

"What?" Beca asked in confusion

"We would rather not hear you guys hooking up every night for the year thank you." Stacie said bluntly, Chloe felt her face go red and she was sure that Beca would be wearing the same embarrassed look.

"I have a girlfriend Stacie" Beca hushed, "we wouldn't be hooking up thank you."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if you did" Fat Amy began, "The amount of eye sex that goes on between you, it's like walking into the beginning of a porno"

"Gross" Beca muttered, but Chloe was too mortified to speak. "But guys there is nothing to worry about" Beca began.

"Oh forget it Beca, I'll room on my own" Chloe said realising that the girls wouldn't drop it. Stacie gave Chloe a knowing look which caused Chloe to look away.

"Fine, just decide between yourselves" Beca said sounding defeated. The girls started bickering between who would room with who. "Why didn't you want us to room together?"

"I did" Chloe began, she didn't look at Beca who had her hand on her hip watching Chloe. "The girls wouldn't have let it go and besides, I wouldn't want to be there when you have Jen over"

Chloe turned to pick up her bag, the sentence coming out a lot harsher than she planned left a stunned Beca to watch her walk out of the room. Chloe walked into the far room on the first floor and closed the door. She sighed and started to unpack.

The rest of the year went okay, if Chloe ever felt lonely by herself on the first floor all she had to do was tell Beca and she would come and stay with her. She liked those nights but she didn't want to make it a habit, she knew that cuddling your crush while they had a girlfriend was wrong and after all Beca was doing her a favour so she wasn't alone.

The year went by uneventful, the Bella's were performing more around the country which was amazing! Chloe had decided to bury her feelings for Beca and busied herself with her school work. Chloe did have a few suitors throughout the year but nothing ever serious came from them, Chloe brought up a barricade when the guy would try to start dating her. Chloe had met Jen and annoyingly enough she was a really nice person and more or less perfect for Beca. Chloe had to swallow the vomit whenever she saw them both together.

Chloe's final year was upon her and naturally she was scared out of her wits. She was afraid she wouldn't graduate, afraid if she did graduate what would she do with her life? And finally she was scared that her and Beca would fall apart and lose touch. Chloe did not want the final fear to become real.

The 'Muffgate' incident nearly broke Chloe, the Bella's were the only thing getting Chloe through the year and now that she was told the Bella's were suspended, Chloe did her best to keep a positive attitude. Beca was there with Chloe when Gail broke the news, she helped comfort her and Chloe was grateful.

Emily was a breath of fresh air for the Bella's even though they technically weren't allowed to recruit anymore member, Emily happened to be a legacy so she was allowed in. Chloe beamed to herself once Emily was officially made a Bella, Chloe decided to take the Bella's to a party on campus to celebrate.

"Where's Beca?" CR asked Chloe as the girls were about to leave, Chloe checked her phone and saw no new messages.

"I think she's at the radio station with Jesse." Chloe said remembering that Beca said she would have to work late at the radio station tonight. "I'll tell her to meet us there." Chloe fired off a text and walked with the rest of the girls to the party.

Walking up to the house party Chloe felt a rush of adrenaline spike through her body, she grinned and ran towards the house with the rest of the Bella's quick on her heel, the house was rammed an the music was blaring. Chloe walked through the garden to where the alcohol was located and made the Bella's drinks. Chloe liked to be the mother hen.

Once everyone had a few drinks in their systems Chloe looked at her phone and still no messages, Chloe wandered around and spotted Jesse who was meant to be with Beca.

"Hey Jesse, where's Beca?" Chloe asked trying not to stumble. Jesse looked around confused and shrugged.

"I thought she was with you" Jesse said bluntly, Chloe sighed and returned to the Bella's that were dancing around the pool. Chloe made herself another drink and mixed in with the dancing.

A few moments latter Chloe felt a small tap on her shoulder, Chloe spun around and squealed when she realised who it was. Beca was standing with a cup in one hand and a huge grin on her face, her hair was lightly curled, Chloe thought she looked beautiful. Chloe scooped her up in to a tight hug.

"Where have you been munchkin?" Chloe asked holding tighter to Beca.

"Oh hey enough with the small jokes!" Beca exclaimed leaning away from Chloe, Chloe laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You're hiding something from me!" Chloe said pointing her finger at Beca, Beca took a step back and raised her hands in surrender.

"Can you really read me that well" Beca said shaking her head.

"Of course we've been best friends for 10 years!" Chloe said rolling her eyes. "Now do tell" Beca was about to open her mouth but was rudely pushed forwards and all of her drink spilled on Chloe.

"Oh shit" Beca said and turned around, "Hey dick head, watch where you're going!"

"Its fine Beca" Chloe laughed at Beca's outburst, she was soaked through. Chloe thought to herself for a moment before asking Beca to hold her drink.

"EVERYBODY IN THE POOL!" Chloe chanted which caused Beca to duck her head. Chloe looked around everyone was cheering her on, she boldly ripped off her shirt and chucked it into the crowd and winked at Beca, causing the smaller girl to blush.

Chloe jumped into the pool, not thinking things through the cold water hit her like a train and suddenly she was a lot more sober. Chloe looked around everyone was still chanting but nobody was actually moving to jump into the pool.

"Everybody in the pool come on!" Chloe chanted but everyone seemed to shake their head. "Beca!" Chloe shouted and Beca looked at her with wide eyes. "Get in the pool Beca!"

"Yeah Beca get in the pool" Fat Amy shouted, Beca violently shook her head and started to back away.

"Oh you're going in the pool" Jesse said coming up behind her, he took the drinks from her hand and Fat Amy grabbed Beca by the waist and chucked her in the pool. Laughter and Cheers erupted from around the pool. Beca resurfaced with a scowl on her face.

"You better run Amy!" Beca screamed as she made her way to the end of the pool,

"No way!" Fat Amy said and proceeded to step backwards before running forwards and dived into the pool. The splash was huge and everyone got wet, more and more people realised that they might as well just get in the pool. More than half of the people at the party proceeded to dive in the pool.

Chloe laughed as she watched everyone jump in, she turned to look at Beca who was trying but failing to hoist herself out of the pool. Chloe swam over and grabbed the small girls t-shirt and pulled her back in.

"Not so fast tiger" Chloe said as Beca splashed around.

"Chloe!" Beca yelled which only caused Chloe to laugh, once Beca has stopped squirming Chloe hooked her legs around the brunettes waist and put her arms around Beca's shoulders like a piggy back, she rested her chin on Beca's shoulders as the DJ Spun them around.

"So what was you going to tell me?" Chloe asked into Beca's ear, Beca sighed and turned around in Chloe's arms. Her face inches from Chloe's, the water made Beca's eyes glisten even if her eyeliner had slightly run.

"It's about" Beca began but a large splash beside them caused her to stop. Unlucky for Chloe, Jen resurfaced with a smile on her face. Beca detached herself from Chloe and hugged Jen. Chloe stood there with an empty feeling in her stomach.

"So what are you guys doing?" Jen asked as she hooked an arm around Beca.

"Actually Beca was going to tell me something" Chloe said trying to hid her emotions, Beca looked at her apologetically.

"I'll tell you tomorrow Chloe." Beca said before turning to Jen, Chloe sighed as she felt her bottom lip tremble. She looked towards the other Bella's and swam to them, they had all managed to bring their alcohol with them in the pool, she grabbed onto Stacie who let Chloe jump onto her back. She smiled to herself, if she couldn't have Beca at least she would have the girls.

 _Flashback ended_

Nancy nearly cracked her phone after she received another text from Beca saying she would have to cancel their plans tonight. It was getting more and more frequent with Beca bailing on her and she knew exactly why. Chloe. She hated the red head! The girl was perfect, the way she looked the way she acted even the way she smelt, Chloe was the definition of perfection and that sparked jealousy with Nancy.

Nancy had always thought that Beca had a thing for Chloe, she wasn't completely oblivious to Beca's longing glances or the fact that the pair were just too _close_ to be best friends, but she brushed it off and chose to trust Beca.

Beca gave her no reason not to trust her, but Nancy always knew that there must be something going on between the pair. Nancy tried to call Beca but no answer, she was starting to get irritated and suspicions rose with in her.

Blinded by paranoia and jealousy Nancy grabbed her coat and car keys and headed outside. If her suspicions were correct that Beca was in fact cheating on her with Chloe she had to catch them in the act.

Starting the engine Nancy gripped the steering wheel forcefully as she drove away in the direction of Chloe and Beca's apartment.

 **Please don't hate me!**

 **I needed to cover why Chloe hasn't told Beca about her feelings as in the present Beca is still oblivious!**

 **But Nancy is on the way... so some feelings and questions are going to be out in the open soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

 **I am sorry for the late update, work has been bat shit crazy and just generally life has stopped me from uploading sooner.**

 **Also I think I confused a few people last chapter with Jen, Jen is basically Jesse and Nancy is Beca's present girlfriend who she met after graduation. So I'm sorry about that!**

 **I'm not really happy with this chapter because I've had a bit of writers block...but here goes nothing!**

 _Flashback_

Chloe felt her life slowly start to spiral out of control. Her whole year had slowly started to slide downhill after the Muffgate incident, it didn't help that Beca accidently flirted with their enemy at the car show or the fact that Emily ruined their chances of beating DSM in the riff off. Chloe was beginning to feel helpless, the Bella's had totally lost their sound and Beca seemed to be off the radar for most of the year. Chloe felt lost.

Chloe flicked open her laptop to see if Aubrey was online, luckily she was, Chloe needed to see her best friend soon. She missed Aubrey and even though she was controlling at times but at least she was around when the Bella's needed help…unlike Beca.

"Hey Chlo, how are you?" Aubrey's faced popped up on Chloe's laptop screen.

"Hey Bree, I'm okay how are you? How's the camp?" Chloe asked smiling brightly.

"It's going great, I think I've found my calling"

"Yeah who would have thought you would be good at barking orders at people?" Chloe asked as Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Shut up! How's the Bella's?" Aubrey asked, Chloe started to tell Aubrey about how the Bella's were doing and all of their problems. Aubrey listened quietly agreeing when necessary.

"So where has Beca been?" Aubrey asked after Chloe stopped ranting.

"I don't know Bree, she keeps leaving me to do all the work" Chloe said sighing. "She seems so stressed, I don't know what's up with her she won't speak to me hardly"

"What do you mean? You and Beca are basically attached at the hip!" Chloe laughed.

"Well I've noticed she leaves the house at stupid o'clock in the morning and gets back late, but I never see her around campus. I try to speak to her but she's never around!" Chloe sighs. "I miss you Aubrey"

"Aw Chloe" Aubrey says with a handover her heart. "Well I know what to do, bring the Bella's to my camp, no excuses from any of them!"

"Really?" Chloe sat up excitedly, "I'll ask them, they will love to see you" she watched as Aubrey shifted her head to the side.

"Oh I've got to go, but don't worry about Beca I'll deal with her" And she was gone before Chloe could object, she trusted that Aubrey wouldn't say anything to Beca that would land Chloe in hot water. She was just worried that Beca would have some excuse not to join them.

But to Chloe surprise Beca was sat with them on the bus on the way to Aubrey's camp. Of course Beca moaned about going but Chloe could see in her eyes that she was excited to see Aubrey again. The bus of Bella's rolled up to Aubrey's camp full of singing and giggling, every one of them happy to see the blonde again.

The day was drawing to a close and Aubrey had made them catch their own dinner which wasn't easy luckily every girl smuggled in food and even alcohol. Aubrey had to leave the Bella's at dinner to complete some paperwork but the other girls sat around the camp fire, all of them had a strong drink in their hand thanks to Stacie but none of them were drunk only merry and singing songs.

"I think we should go to bed girls, we have an early day tomorrow" Chloe announced as she finished off her drink. Each girl nodded and retired to the tent, Beca complained about the tent and how they were all sleeping so closely together. Chloe just rolled her eyes and climbed in with the rest of them.

Chloe was awake listening to the rest of the Bella's snoring, she was thinking to herself about the end of the year and graduation. She was scared to go into the real world and become an adult and do adult things! She had no idea what she was going to do with her life. She felt a small shuffle next to her which was Beca. Chloe sighed, what was going to happen with her and Beca, Chloe knew that Beca had a plan but she was scared that she would not be in it. She looked back on their memories and so many missed chances becoming angry at herself that she left it until a month before graduating.

Realising she couldn't take the thoughts anymore she turned on her side only to find Beca was staring back at her upside down.

"Hey, what are you doing awake?" Chloe asked Beca, the feeling of worry vanished and the slight buzz from the alcohol returned as she looked in to Beca's eyes.

"I could ask you the same question," Beca hushed.

"Are you okay? You seem so tense do you need a back rub?" Chloe wiggled her eyebrows and Beca's eyes widened.

"No thank you" Beca muttered, "You looked deep in thought, care to share?"

"Oh just about regrets and the future" Chloe whispered leaning closer to Beca. "I'm just worrying"

"You don't need to worry, you'll be awesome at whatever you do"

"I don't know" Chloe sighed looking away, the moon shined on them highlighting Beca's face, Chloe smiled looking at how peaceful and beautiful Beca looked in the moonlight, Beca's choked giggle brought her from her daze.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You, you're staring at me" Beca said looking into Chloe's eyes.

"You look beautiful Beca" Chloe admitted, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that gave her a slight confidence boost but she didn't care, the way Beca blushed made Chloe smile.

"Shut up" Beca said burying her head in the pillow, "about those regrets you said earlier, what are they?"

"Well, one regret is that I didn't experiment enough in college" Chloe whispered only slightly seductively, she watched Beca's eyes widen and what looked like a brief look of hurt flash across her eyes. Chloe thought of something which was surely the alcohol thinking, she brought her hands upwards to stroke Beca's hairline.

"My other regret is" Chloe leaned forward, she wasn't sure what she was doing or thinking, but she leaned even more forward so that their noses brushed against each other, Beca's breath hitched.

"My other regret is not _kissing_ you as much" Chloe breathed out. Without thinking Chloe tilted her head upwards and pressed her lips against Beca's, her hands stroking the other girls hair as she moved her lips against Beca's still ones, Chloe panicked, what was she doing? But that thought was chucked out of her mind when she felt Beca's hands thread through her hair and her still lips burst into life.

Both of their lips moving passionately, gently pressing into each other more savouring the taste of each other's lips. Chloe's heart was bursting into flames as she grabbed the back of Beca's head to deepen the kiss. Chloe didn't care that she was in a tent full of other people. She was kissing Beca, upside down and Beca was kissing her back with equal force.

Chloe moved her lips against Beca's as she tried to part Beca's lips her tongue seeking for access, Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth as she felt her tongue graze against Beca's. That moan seemed to bring Beca back into reality, she jerked away from Chloe with an aghast look on her face.

"I'm sorry" Chloe said brining her hand to her mouth, Beca just shook her head, her eyes still wide as she turned her back on Chloe.

Chloe felt her heart sink, why did she do that? Chloe knew Beca was still with Jen! Chloe felt awful. She knew she shouldn't have kissed Beca like that, she knew Beca would be worrying about what she's done as well. Chloe smacked herself, how was she going to apologise or even explain what she did to Beca.

But Beca kissed her back? Surely Beca would have stopped it if she didn't want to kiss her? Chloe traced her finger over her lips where Beca's had just been and sighed. Chloe hardly slept that night.

The next day as Chloe suspected, Beca avoided her like the plague. Aubrey had barked orders at them all day as their team building exercises commenced. But Chloe enjoyed it even though she could sense that Beca was annoyed.

"What are we doing here Aubrey" Beca finally spoke, her voice full of anger.

"We are rediscovering our sound Beca" Chloe said standing next to her.

"Really?" Beca said puffing out anger, "All these songs would never go in our set"

"Beca, it's all about finding harmony" Aubrey began.

"I don't have time for this" Beca half shouted bringing her hands to her head.

"What could be more important than this?" Chloe asked

"It's nothing" Beca snapped walking away from Chloe.

"No Beca, you don't think that I've realised you've been a little checked out lately"

"Come on Beca just tell her" Fat Amy said walking up to Beca's side, Chloe's heart cracked. So Beca has been hiding something and she told Amy about it? Not her own best friend? Chloe thought.

"Tell me what Beca?" Chloe heard her voice crack. Beca turned to face her with her eyes on the ground.

"Nothing just forget it" Beca said looking at Amy,

"I don't want you guys to fight, you're Beca and Chloe" Amy pleaded. "Together you're Bloe and everyone loves a good Bloe." If it was any other situation Chloe would have laughed, but she was so hurt and betrayed by Beca all she could do was glare at Amy.

"Fine, I've been interning at a recording studio and a legit producer wants to hear my work." Beca began. "God forbid that I actually have a life outside of you and the Bella's" that last statement hit Chloe like a knife to the gut.

"Okay, so why would you keep something like that from me?" Chloe asked trying not to cry.

"Because you're too obsessed with this group, you don't think I've realised how crazy you've been acting lately?" Beca shouted "Did you really think that I was going to add more pressure on to you?"

"You could have still told me Beca, this is a good thing!" Chloe shouted back, "And what's so wrong with focusing on the Bella's? They have been there for me recently."

"Oh what so now I'm not good enough for you?"

"That's not what I'm saying!" Chloe snapped, "But you haven't been there for me, you chose not to tell me this when I tell you everything Beca, Do you know how hard it is for me to hear that you've told other people and not me?"

"I did want to tell you!" Beca said running her hands through her hair.

"Now you're lying to me!" Chloe began, "You wouldn't have told me, would you have even told me after the worlds?"

"Oh enough about the worlds!" Beca screamed throwing her hands down and storming away from Chloe.

"Where are you going?" Chloe shouted after her.

"Far away from here!"

"BECA THE NET!" Emily yelled at Beca but it was too late, Beca was hoisted in the air screaming a flailing, Chloe felt smug as she walked over to her best friend. The Bella's were panicking trying to cut Beca down. Once she was finally free Beca stood up sheepishly looking over to Chloe.

"I'm sorry" She whispered so that only Chloe could hear, Chloe nodded but she knew that they would have to have a talk later that night.

 _Flashback ended_

"Beca these are so good" Chloe cried out eating Beca's pancakes, Beca smiled smugly as she swatted Chloe's hand away from the plate.

"Dude they're still hot" Beca said as she watched Chloe pout. "Don't blame me if you burn yourself"

"Oh I will" Chloe muttered drowning her pancakes in syrup. Beca shook her head, Chloe grabbed Beca's wrist and dragged them back into the living room. Sitting down Beca flicked through the channel as Chloe sat savouring her pancakes.

Both blissfully unaware of what was heading for them.

 _Flashback_

After their little argument both Chloe and Beca had cooled down, each being civil to one another but the tension was still there. Aubrey had suggested sitting around the camp fire melting marshmallows, it was nice and peaceful for their last night with Aubrey.

"When I look back I'm not going to remember the performances, I'm going to remember you weirdos" Beca announced pulling Chloe from her daydream. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

Chloe smiled at Beca as she watched the young girl blush, Chloe thought of the best thing to draw the attention from the blushing Beca. Chloe began to sing Beca's audition song, the smile that Beca gave Chloe was the one only reserved for her, Chloe's heart swelled.

" _But I'm leaving tomorrow what d'ya say"_ Chloe sang looking straight at Beca, Chloe wanted to convey her feelings to Beca without saying them. They will be soon and she wanted try and ask Beca if she would go with her. Beca looked back at her through glassy eyes and continued to sing keeping her eyes on Chloe.

"Did we just find our sound guys?" Stacie announced breaking the eye contact between Chloe and Beca. All of the Bella's cheered, finally the confidence they lacked was given back to them.

Amy had announced she had to tell Bumper how she felt and left, each one of the Bella's dwindled away leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Chloe had finished hugging Aubrey and sat down on the log next to Beca.

"I can't believe we graduate next month" Chloe announced breaking the silence, Beca let out a breathy laugh.

"I know, we are adults now" Beca said sadly, "I'm sorry about earlier and not telling you, I'm a complete jerk!" Chloe grabbed Beca's hand reassuring her friend because she knew that Beca would be beating herself up over it.

"It's fine, just don't shut me out" Chloe said quietly.

"I won't I promise" Beca sighed. "I have to ask you something Chloe"

"What is it?" Chloe asked nervously, Beca sighed and Squeezed Chloe's hand.

"I know that this is a lot to ask," Beca began. "But would you like to move to LA with me? I mean obviously you don't have to if have anything planned" Chloe cut her off hugging Beca around the shoulders.

"Of course I'd love to!" Chloe squealed as Beca hugged her back. "I was worried that we lose our friendship"

"I wouldn't let that happen Chlo Bear" Beca called Chloe her childhood nickname that caused Chloe to let out happy tears. "I've got an apartment to look at but I think it will be okay for us, we should be able to move in once the worlds is over…Chloe are you crying?" Beca asked as she felt Chloe's tears hit her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I was just so worried about us" Chloe said leaning backwards from Beca wiping her eyes, she could see Beca trying to stifle a laugh.

"Chlo please don't cry!" Beca said bringing Chloe in for another hug. "You have nothing to worry about!" They sat together hugging each other as Chloe stopped crying.

"We should get back inside" Beca muttered against Chloe's ear. Chloe nodded as Beca stood up to go to bed.

"Beca I'm sorry" Chloe said as Beca turned to look at her.

"About what?"

"About last night" Chloe said looking to her feet, "I shouldn't f kissed you…I don't know what I was thinking, I know you're with Jen it was stupid." Beca remained silent for a while.

"Its fine" She finally spoke, Chloe snapped her head to look at her, "It didn't mean anything, we're just best friends, I'm not going to tell her" Beca shrugged and walked into the tent.

Chloe sat shocked, her heart stopped Beca delivered that line so easily it made Chloe feel seasick. Chloe cursed herself for letting herself hurt over Beca again even though she put herself in this position. Chloe sighed and walked back into the tent, Chloe made a vow that night that she would try and finally get over Beca.

 _Flashback ended_

Nancy pulled up outside of Beca and Chloe's apartment, she looked at her herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wild and her make-up was a mess but she didn't care. She gripped the steering wheel tightly as she looked to her girlfriend's apartment, the lights were on downstairs and Nancy could guess that Beca would be down stairs with Chloe.

Without thinking what she was going to say or do Nancy exited her car and slammed the door. She inhaled deeply as she marched across the street. Nancy stomped up Beca's apartment steps ready to burst through the door.

She hesitated before she opened the door, she could faintly hear Chloe talking and Beca laughing. The sound stabbed through Nancy ears making her jealously rise considerably. Tightening her grip around the door handle, Nancy slammed open the door to her girlfriends apartment.

 **So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Also I'm thinking of writing another smut scene maybe in the next chapter, I don't know why but I quite like writing smut scenes!**

 **Let me know if you think I should or not.**

 **Thanks again to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed this.**

 **You are ace!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

 **Wow I'm sorry this took so long!**

 **Thank you to everyone who favourited/followed/reviewed this!**

 **This chapter is mainly a flashback, also smut warning.**

 _Flashback_

Moving to LA with Beca wasn't as hard as Chloe thought it was going to be, sure it wasn't easy saying goodbye to the Bella's, but with the promise of meeting up once every month made Chloe a little happier.

The apartment that Beca's dad helped pay for was just outside of the city, and luckily for Beca, Chloe owned a beaten up truck so she was the one responsible for driving them to LA. The ride was peaceful until Beca's favourite song came on the radio, which meant both of Chloe and Beca sang their hearts out.

The drive wasn't too long but Beca had fallen asleep after their singing session had come to a close. For the first time in a long while Chloe felt like it was just her and Beca again, her worries seemed to drift away. Chloe smiled to herself as she looked at the sleeping girl, Chloe turned up the radio slightly humming along to fitting lyrics.

 _We're a thousand miles from comfort_

 _We have travelled land and sea_

 _But as long as you're here with me_

 _There's no place I'd rather be._

Chloe pulled up beside their new apartment, it was late in the evening and Chloe wanted to unpack and go to sleep, she gently shook the sleeping Beca awake.

"What, what's going on?" Beca asked sleepily, Chloe chuckled.

"We're here sleepy head" Chloe poked Beca in the ribs which caused the smaller girl to squirm.

"5 more minutes" Beca said as she turned over, Chloe huffed and bashed the horn. "Jesus Christ are you crazy? I don't want the neighbours to hate us!" Beca whisper-shouted as she jolted awake grabbing Chloe's hand.

"Come on I want to see the apartment!" Chloe said jumping out of the car, "I want to see how bad you're handy work is!" Beca had been popping down to the apartment, with her dad, to start moving bits of furniture in while Chloe spent some much needed time wither family.

"Well you have no choice or you'll be sleeping in the car" Beca joked as she unloaded Chloe's suitcases and boxes from the car.

The pair walked into the apartment and to be fair to Beca, Chloe fell in love with it, the place felt so warm and homely, although some of the pictures that Beca had put up were looking a bit lopsided. It was still a little bare but Chloe was content.

"So this is the living room, do you like it?" Beca asked nervously as she stood beside Chloe, Chloe tuned to her with a wide smile.

"It's great Becs" Chloe said before crushing Beca in a tight hug. Beca gave Chloe a tour of the apartment and Chloe could feel her heart swelling with every step they took. Beca took them upstairs, with Beca interning at a big recording studio she had received a fairly luxurious apartment with a small loft space. The bedrooms were tiny, the rooms barley fitted a double bed in them, But Chloe didn't mind, she was with Beca.

"Well this is your room, it seemed slightly bigger so I let you have it." Beca said tapping on the door frame. "Do you want me to help you unpack?" Chloe nodded and hugged Beca again, Beca blushed and ran down the stairs to retrieve Chloe's boxes.

The pair started to unpack some of Chloe's boxes before it got too late. Chloe soon realised that she would have to throw somethings away because the room was so small.

"You kept this?" Beca said softly pulling Chloe from her thoughts.

"What?"

"The ladybug teddy?" Beca said turning to face Chloe with a tattered lady bug teddy that Beca had won for her at a carnival.

 _They were both 14 at the time the carnival came in to town. After hours of begging their parents, Chloe and Beca were allowed to go to the carnival unsupervised. The pair were so excited to be allowed out without their parents. Chloe and Beca walked around with their arms linked, looking at the various stalls and Chloe forcing Beca to go on some dodgy looking rides. After a while Chloe set her sights on a large ladybug teddy._

" _Oh look Beca!" Chloe said pointing at the teddy, "isn't it cute!" Chloe squealed as she grabbed Beca's arm and dragged her to the stall. Beca moaned that the game would be rigged, but Chloe had her eyes fixed on the prize. The game was simple, shoot the bottles down and win the teddy. But no matter how hard Chloe tried, she kept missing them._

" _Stop laughing at me Beca" Chloe warned as she could hear Beca sniggering._

" _Just let me try" She said taking the gun from Chloe, Chloe leaned back waiting for Beca to miss as well. But as Beca aimed she shot them all down without any bother._

" _How did you do that?" Chloe stood mouth open in disbelief._

" _My Grandad taught me how to shoot when I was 8" Beca shrugged, "Pretty messed up right?" She laughed as the man took down the lady bug teddy. "For you"_

" _No you won it fair and square" Chloe said as she felt a strange feeling erupt in her stomach as she looked at Beca holding the teddy out towards her._

" _And I'm giving it to you" Beca smirked as she placed it in Chloe's hands. Chloe smiled as she cuddled the teddy, Beca smiled as she held other arm for Chloe to link. Chloe linked their arms and leaned over to place a kiss on Beca's cheek._

" _Thank you" Chloe said resting her head on Beca's shoulders as they walked home, unaware that Beca was blushing and smiling like an idiot._

"I love that teddy Becs" Chloe said shrugging as she took it from Beca's hands and placed it on her bed.

"You are too cute sometimes Beale" Beca said as she unpacked the remaining bits out from Chloe's box. "Right I'm going to order pizza and ring Jen to let her know that we're here"

Chloe nodded as she folded away her clothes, Beca and Jen had agreed on a long distance relationship, Chloe scoffed at the idea but for some reason the couple were actually doing great. Chloe tried not to be bitter.

A few months after moving into their shared apartment, Beca had been asked to work more hours which was only a good thing. Chloe had managed to find a job teaching at a local kindergarten, Chloe loved her job even if it was stressful. She loved to come home and find Beca cooking dinner or watching the TV but Chloe needed a night away from Beca to let her hair down.

Which is how she ended up calling Stacie to arrange a night out, Stacie was more than happy to take Chloe to a few clubs in LA. Stacie had secured a job in LA working as a nurse, Chloe only found out a few weeks ago when she bumped into the busty brunette in the supermarket.

Chloe told Beca to not wait up for her which Beca replied with a groan, knowing how drunk Chloe would be by the end of the night. Chloe met Stacie in a local bar and both ordered drinks and started to chat about their new lives away from college.

"So how's things with Beca?" Stace asked as she took sip of her drink

"Things are going great" Chloe said smiling, Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really how great?" Stacie asked suggestively.

"No Stacie not like that!" Chloe blushed, "She's with Jen and I'm-"

"Alone, horny and torturing myself by living with the love of my life while she has a girlfriend" Stacie finished off Chloe's sentence for her, Chloe looked at Stacie shocked by how accurate it was. "Damn I'm good"

"Shut up Stacie!" Chloe said resting her head in her hands.

"Well I can't help with the last part but I can help out with the alone and horny part" Stacie said Chloe looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Not in that way!" Chloe scoffed. "I meant why don't you speak to that guy, he's cute and I can totally wingman you because his friend is hot"

Chloe laughed and shook her head, she glanced to the side where Stacie was looking. They guy was tall and had short blonde hair, Stacie was right he was cute.

"Go and say hi, he's looking at you" Stacie's said as she wiggled her fingers at the men.

"No it's fine" Chloe said turning away and drinking her drink.

"Chloe, I know how hard it is to love someone who you can't have" Stacie said sincerely. "But the best way to get over someone is to get under someone" Chloe laughed allowed.

"You're right I mean I need to get over Beca" Chloe said "fuck it let's do this" Chloe said as she downed her drink.

"Oh yeah girl!" Stacie said as she followed Chloe towards the guys.

The rest of the night went by in a bit of a blur, Chloe actually found herself liking the guy, who's name was Steven. Chloe bid her goodbyes to Stacie and found herself getting into a cab with Steven to her place. Chloe did feel somewhat bad but the alcohol and someone's lips on hers made her forget about it.

Chloe awoke the next day with Steven still in her bed. The pair spoke quietly until it was time for Steven to leave, they exchanged numbers and agreed to meet each other again.

"Who was that then?" Beca asked coldly as Chloe closed the door after saying goodbye.

"Just some guy"

"What's his name?" Beca asked bluntly sitting down on the couch.

"Steven"

"Are you going to go out with him again?" Beca asked, she wasn't making eye contact with Chloe and that unsettled her.

"Yes I think I might" Chloe said as she stomped up the stairs away from the presence of Beca.

* * *

The first time 6 months into their time living in their apartment, Chloe walked in to find Beca huddled up on the sofa crying quietly. Chloe dropped her bags and ran to her wrapping her arms around the small girl. Beca had found out that Jen had been cheating on her throughout the year, Chloe felt sick with anger. How could anyone cheat on her best friend? She wanted to slap Jen across the face. Beca had to hide Chloe's car keys and purse to stop her from driving to find Jen.

Chloe was there for Beca through her heartbreak and accidentally forgot about Steven, the guy was great and Chloe had been on a few dates with him, but a phone call from him a couple of weeks after Beca's break up told Chloe that he couldn't continue dating her if she was never actually available to date. Chloe agreed but it still stung after all he was a nice.

"Come on we are going out!" Chloe announced one Friday evening, the pair had been down for a while and Chloe hated it.

"Going where?" Beca asked from the kitchen.

"I don't care anywhere" Chloe said joining Beca in the kitchen who was eating ice-cream. "Pour me a drink while I get ready?" Chloe asked as she took the spoon from Beca's hand and licked it.

The pair ended up in a nightclub just outside of the city, the task was set that each of them would be ridiculously drunk by the end of the night. True to their word, Chloe watched as Beca stumbled to the bar for their 5th round of drinks.

Chloe couldn't believe how she couldn't handle her alcohol anymore as the room started to spin, the leather seats that her and Beca where sat on became sticky as Chloe tended to spill most of her drink. Beca returned with another vodka and lime for Chloe and a whiskey and coke for herself.

"Becs?" Chloe mumbled,

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty tonight" Chloe said smiling at Beca. It was true, Beca's hair was curled and her new blouse was somewhat revealing.

"You don't look to bad yourself Beale" Beca slurred as she nudged her shoulder against Chloe's. Chloe smiled and looked into Beca's face, she took one hand and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Beca's ear. Beca smiled and blushed, the dim lights of the club made Beca almost look angelic.

"Why have we never done this before?" Chloe asked taking one of Beca's hands in hers.

"What the whole club scene?" Beca asked, Chloe nodded. "Well Jen" Beca said looking down, Chloe scoffed and brought Beca's hand close to her mouth.

"We are not talking about ex's" Chloe said each word with a light kiss to Beca's knuckles, "tonight is about me and you" Beca giggled and nodded. "Can we go and dance?" Beca grinned widely as she pulled a wobbly Chloe to her feet.

The club was busy by this point in the night, everyone was crowded on the dance floor but Chloe didn't mind. She was pressed up to Beca as the pair tried to dance. Chloe could feel the rising tension between them as she looked into Beca's eyes, in one move Chloe brought her arms up to circle around Beca's neck.

She felt Beca move her hands to her waist and pull the redhead even closer, Chloe could feel Beca's breath on her neck. Chloe's heart began to pound as they swayed to the music. Chloe leaned her head so that her lips tickled Beca's ear

"Do we still have a deal?" Chloe asked huskily, it took Beca a moment to realise what Chloe meant but when she realised she pulled back with a smirk on her face.

"If you want to?" Beca slurred, Chloe smiled and pressed her lips onto Beca's, the sudden confidence boost was largely from alcohol, but the fact that Beca agreed so easily made Chloe's heart jump.

Chloe kissed Beca softly as they were still swaying to the music, Chloe arms tangled in brunette locks and she felt hands sliding up and down her back. Their kissing was slow and tender until Beca brought Chloe closer and Chloe felt something lightly poke her thigh.

Chloe broke the kiss and looked down at their intertwined bodies, she looked up at Beca who was blushing. Chloe brought her hand to Beca's cheek and lent in for another kiss, this time with more passion. Chloe crashed her lips against Beca's lightly nipping at the smaller girls bottom lip.

Beca moaned into the kiss grabbing Chloe's back to pull her closer, Chloe swiped her tongue along Beca's lip to which Beca hungrily accepted. The pair stood kissing for a while until Chloe grabbed Beca's arm with lust filled eyes and lean them out of the club.

The cab ride back to their apartment seemed to take forever, but when they finally arrived Chloe couldn't help but slam Beca against their door kissing her heatedly. Beca groaned as she opened the door and grabbed Chloe's thighs to pick her up.

Beca kicked the door behind her as she carried Chloe up the stairs, to her room all the time with their lips still attached. Once they reached Beca's room Beca sat down with Chloe in her lap, Chloe didn't realise she was in Beca's room until she pulled away for oxygen. Chloe smiled at Beca as she began to slowly push Beca backwards onto her bed.

Chloe trailed her hands over the buttons of Beca's blouse as she reattached their lips, unbuttoning them slowly. Beca groaned as she ran her hands over Chloe's thighs, the red head moved slightly so that she was sitting directly over Beca's crotch, the pair involuntarily moaned as Beca's hardness pressed against Chloe.

Wasting no more time, Chloe ripped off Beca's shit and then her own dress which was luckily loose and flowy.

"We actually doing this?" Beca panted as she ran her fingertips near Chloe's bra, Chloe nodded and leaned down kissing Beca with passion as she felt her bra unclasp. Beca broke this kiss to look at Chloe with questioning eyes, Chloe boldly grabbed Beca's hands and placed them over her breasts.

Chloe moaned as she felt warm hands caress her breasts, she started to grind into Beca causing the brunette to whimper. Chloe leaned down and started to kiss along Beca's jawline and to her neck, her hands stroking under Beca's bra.

Chloe felt Beca's hands move from her breast to her stomach and down to her underwear. Chloe's breath hitched as she felt fingers slip under them. Chloe gasped allowed as she felt Beca tear her underwear from her body, the action itself made Chloe shudder.

Chloe started to suck on Beca's pulse point as she felt Beca's hand grab the back of her thighs as Beca slowly started to pull Chloe further up her body. Suddenly Chloe realised what Beca wanted to do and she almost came right then, she saw Beca wriggle downwards, she took one of Chloe's thing and place them over her shoulder and then repeated the action with the other one.

Chloe looked down at Beca underneath her with lust filled vision, she leant her weight on one hand as she made eye contact with Beca. Beca raised one eyebrow and she curled her fingers around Chloe's bum and pulled her down slightly to that her breath tickled Chloe's centre.

Chloe moaned loudly as she felt Beca's tongue swipe through her folds, Beca repeated the action a few times lapping up Chloe's wetness, bringing her tongue lazily through her folds and the dancing around Chloe's clit. Chloe moaned at the pleasure but she needed more, she grabbed the back of Beca's head prompting her to go deeper.

Understanding what Chloe wanted, Beca drew her tongue from Chloe's clit, dragging it through her folds so lazily that Chloe growled. Chloe squeaked when she felt Beca's tongue dip inside of her and retract through her folds to her clit. The brunette repeated the motion again, Chloe needed to feel more, she grabbed the brunettes head just as she felt Beca's tongue slip inside of her, she kept her close as she felt Beca's tongue wiggle inside of her causing Chloe to moan out.

"Oh please Beca" Chloe moaned loudly, her hand grabbed the back of the head board as she started to feel Beca's tongue curl inside of her.

Chloe was unbelievably wet now as she felt Beca hit the sweet spot within her. Chloe bit her lip as she unconsciously ground down on Beca, the younger girls nose brushing against her lip every time. Beca kept curling her tongue which was driving Chloe over the edge. In one final move Chloe grabbed Beca's hair roughly as a scream left her lips as her walls contracted around Beca's tongue once more. A feeling of release washed over Chloe as she fell forward onto the bed.

Panting and sweaty, Chloe glanced over at Baca who was watching her. Beca casually wiped her mouth and then sucked the moisture off her fingers. The act in itself caused wetness to pool between Chloe's legs. Picking up as much energy as she could, Chloe crawled over to Beca and placed a sloppy kiss onto Beca's lips.

Beca complied groaning into Chloe's mouth as she swiped her tongue along the redheads lip, Chloe accepted the offer, and their tongues began their fight for dominance. Chloe started to come down form her orgasmic bliss, she realised that Beca had not had any sort of release. Biting hard on Beca's bottom lip, Chloe brought her right hand down towards Beca's crotch.

Chloe smiled when she felt Beca's rock hard penis bursting through her jeans, Beca groaned and threaded her hands through Chloe's hair. Chloe started to pepper kisses from Beca's jawline down to her neck all the while gently caressing Beca's crotch.

Wasting no more time, Chloe stood up from the bed and tugged Beca's jeans down, the brunette squeaking at the sudden change in pace. Once Chloe had discarded Beca's boxers, Chloe smiled hungrily at the small brunette before her lying on the bed. Chloe ran her hands over Beca's thighs, smiling as the brunette cock rested against her abs.

Chloe started to climb on top of Beca, the DJ running her hands over the redhead's thighs once more. The redhead laid on top of Beca kissing her lightly, her centre pressed against Beca's throbbing member.

Chloe moved her hips slightly upwards so that the tip of Beca's penis dipped slightly within her. Beca moaned deeply into Chloe's mouth as she dug her nails into Chloe's thighs.

"Fuck me Beca" Chloe whispered, her heart beating quickly in anticipation of what was going to happen.

Chloe felt Beca reach down and position herself, in one thrust Beca was enveloped by Chloe's twitching walls. The redhead moaned into Beca's neck as she felt the brunette start to thrust inside of her.

Beca caressed Chloe's bum as she thrust deeply within the redhead, causing a loud moan. Beca stated to pick up the pace slightly, every thrust was causing friction on Chloe's clit. Chloe could feel the familiar twinge sparking within her. Chloe withdrew her head from Beca's neck to look into the DJ's eyes.

"Beca I want you to do something" Chloe's eyes rolled into the back of her head as Beca hit the sweet spot again, Beca hummed. "Fuck me from behind."

If it was possible, Beca's eye grew even darker, smiling at Chloe she kissed her lightly and pulled out of the redhead, Chloe gasped at the loss of contact within her. Chloe arranged herself on all fours excitedly awaiting Beca.

Chloe felt a hand on her hip and the tip of Beca's penis run through her folds. Chloe moaned at the contact. Once Beca had run the tip of her penis through Chloe's dripping wet folds a few times, Beca plunged her penis deep within Chloe. This earned an excited scream from Chloe, the red head reached for the head board as Beca thrust in her relentlessly.

Chloe could feel her walls start to clamp around Beca's penis, the brunette seemed to go deeper within Chloe every time she thrust in her. It wasn't before long that Beca found Chloe's sweet spot again, the sound of skin on skin and loud pants echoed around the room.

"Holy fuck Chlo" Beca panted out

"I'm so close Beca" Chloe could feel her arms starting to go wobbly.

Beca seemed to notice this and grabbed the back of Chloe's her, lightly dragging Chloe backwards so that she was just on her knee. Chloe brought her arm up circle around Beca's neck, her head lolled onto Beca's shoulders as Beca brought her hand to Chloe's clit, her fingers circling it lightly.

Chloe couldn't last much longer as her walls clamped tightly around Beca, moaning loudly Chloe felt the rush of her orgasm overcome her, screaming loudly as she felt Beca's load shoot deeply with in her.

Flopping forward onto the bed, Chloe was exhausted. She turned to her side to see that Beca had done the same but was lying on her back. Chloe smiled and scooted over to Beca, She brunette opened her arms for Chloe lay between them.

Beca kissed Chloe on the forehead as the red head circled an arm around Beca's waist. Both of them fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Beca awoke the next morning expecting to find the warm body of Beca, instead she was greeted with a cold, empty space. Lifting her head to look around the room, it looked as if Beca had left. Chloe looked to see if she had left a note but finding no luck.

Chloe scrambled out of bed, her head starting to punt slightly. Chloe through on a robe and went downstairs. The house was empty, Beca was nowhere to be found.

Chloe could feel anger and betrayal rise within her. Had Beca just left her after a night like last night with no explanation? Was Chloe just a rebound from Jen? Chloe thoughts kept torturing her, could Beca really be so cold?

Chloe really needed Beca to come home now, or anyone to tell her that she was just overthinking things. Ironically, Chloe heard a knock on the door. Picking herself up, Chloe answered it.

Standing before her was Steven with an apologetic smile on his face, he started to speak but Chloe wasn't listening, she needed someone to take her mind off the awful thoughts with in her. Not thinking Chloe grabbed Steven and kissed him roughly.

Chloe heard a small gasp from behind Steven, breaking the kiss Chloe looked over his shoulder. Chloe's heart sank and anxiety washed over her.

She watched as Beca hurriedly walked away from the house with what looked like a bouquet of flowers in her hand. Not knowing what to do Chloe pulled herself away from Steven and called after Beca. Beca ignored her calls as she watched the brunette enter her car and drive away into the distance not taking one look at Chloe.

 _Flashback ended_

Chloe had a few pieces left of Beca's amazing pancake, she smiled to herself as she watched the brunette flick through the channels on the TV. Chloe though of something mischievous, Chloe quietly started to move towards Beca.

Beca glanced at Chloe's movements but it was too late, the red head had climbed onto her lap with the plate of pancakes in front of her face and the fork with some on dangling above her head.

"What are you doing Chloe?" Beca questioned.

"Can I feed you?" Chloe asked with a gleam in her eye.

"No what? I'm not a baby!" Beca shook her head but Chloe wiggled on top of her, pouting.

"Aw please Becs" Chloe said with puppy dog eyes, Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe's eyes lit ups as she leaned slightly towards Beca bringing her hand with the fork in down towards Beca's mouth.

 _BANG_

Chloe jumped as she looked towards the door startled. What she saw before her sent a cold nervous spike through her body. Nancy was stood in her house with a crazy look in her eyes.

"What the fuck is this?"

 **The lyrics are from the song "Rather Be" By Clean Bandit and Jess Glynne. Sorry I saw this live the other day and just had to add it in!**

 **Please don't hate me for this chapter, I'm not to pleased with it but oh well!**

 **Next chapter is the remaining flashback before the present day oooo!**

 **Also with the flashback would you guys like to see it from Nancy's point of view or should I just stick with Chloe's?**

 **Thank you all :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oops! Hi guys...**

 **I am sorry for the late update, I have just been so busy with friends and family over the Christmas period.**

 **I'm not happy with this but it is what it is.**

 **Sorry for all my mistakes but I wrote every chapter at stupid o'clock in the morning!**

 **Starts off with a Flashback.**

 _Flashback_

It has been two whole weeks without Beca, Chloe was starting to fell desperate. Ever since Beca walked away from Chloe on that fateful day, Chloe had not heard or seen Beca. Chloe had called and texted her numerous times but Beca never answered. Chloe had considered getting in her car and looking for Beca but changed her mind when she saw that Beca had happily been sharing funny videos on Facebook.

So at least Beca wasn't dead, but Chloe was undeniably upset. How could she just ignore her like that? Chloe wanted answers but with Beca ignoring her it was aggravating her.

Chloe entered their apartment late on a Thursday night after work. She was not surprised to see that Beca still hadn't shown up. Chloe needed answers but she knew to let Beca have space.

Chloe sat lonely as she ate her dinner and watched rubbish TV. She missed having someone there. Chloe finished her meal and started to tidy away when she heard the front door open. Terror shot through her as she poked her head around the corner.

Chloe stood astonished. Beca was stood taking off her coat like the last two weeks were a dream. Chloe pinched herself as she saw the brunette take off her shoes. Beca finally looked up, the look of guilt washed over her face as she stood upright.

"Erm hi" Beca said awkwardly. Chloe didn't say anything, she continued to stand waiting for Beca to explain herself. "Look I'm really sorry-"

"Two weeks Beca" Chloe said sternly "Two whole fucking weeks and you walk in like nothing has happened?"

"I know and I'm sorry-"

"Do you know how worried I've been?" Chloe asked taking a step forward towards Beca, Beca looked down in shame. "Why did you leave?"

"I had some things to figure out" Beca said fiddling with her fingers, "But I'm back and I promise I won't do anything like this again"

"Good!" Chloe exclaimed, they both stood in front of each other in an aura of awkwardness.

"Can I hug you now? This is getting way to awkward" Beca said, Chloe breathed a sigh of relief and nodded as she felt two arms slip around her waist. Beca's hugs were warm and gentle and Chloe missed her.

"Where did you stay?" Chloe asked into Beca's neck.

"At a friend's" Beca mumbled. The rest of the night went as normal, both of them acting as if the last two weeks didn't happen. They fell into their normal routines, Chloe finally started to feel happy again.

* * *

The following week Beca barged through the door to their apartment in a hurry. Chloe sat up from their sofa alarmed. It was clearly raining as Beca was soaked through, Beca was panting as she took off her wet coat.

"Are you free tomorrow evening?" Beca asked quickly.

"Erm I think so why" Chloe said confused.

"Well I would like you to meet someone" Beca said as she turned to walk up the stairs, "You can bring Craig if you want?"

"Steven Beca" Chloe corrected her, Beca shrugged and marched up the stairs, "Who am I meeting?"

"My girlfriend" Was the last thing Chloe heard as Beca shut her bedroom door.

Chloe sat there numb, her heart ached but she knew she had no right to feel like this. Chloe chose Steven it was the right choice, right?

Chloe quickly fired off a text to Steven, to which he quickly replied that he would be free tomorrow night. Chloe sat in silence for the rest of the night, dreading tomorrow night.

* * *

The following night came around way to quickly for Chloe's liking. Chloe didn't feel exactly up for dining with her boyfriend who she felt she had to be with, Beca who she was in love with and Beca's now girlfriend. Chloe scoffed at the thought.

Chloe stood in front of the mirror in a flowy dress, her hair slightly curled and her make up perfect. But Chloe didn't feel perfect instead she just wanted to hurry and get the night over with.

 _Knock knock_

Chloe dusted herself and walked to the door, she knew it was Steven but she still looked through the window just in case Beca had come back for something.

"Hey" Steven greeted her cheerfully, Chloe smiled. "Wow you look amazing"

"Thank you" Chloe blushed slightly, she was never good with compliments. "Shall we go? I think they're waiting for us. Steven nodded and held out his arm for Chloe to link as they walked to his car.

The car journey to the restaurant, where Beca and her girlfriend were, was quick and silent. Chloe didn't have the energy to start a conversation with Steven, all her thoughts where filled up with Beca and her girlfriend.

The restaurant looked quite busy as Chloe exited the car and walked towards it with Steven. Chloe glanced around the restaurant looking for Beca.

"Hi, can I help you guys?" A joyful teen with long blonde hair asked.

"Hi, I have a tabled booked with my friends under the name Mitchell" Chloe said, the blonde girl looked through her list and gestured Chloe and Steven to follow her.

The hostess took them through into a different room from the busier restaurant, the new room was more open and quieter. Chloe looked around but didn't notice Beca.

"Here's your table" The hostess said with a smile. Chloe nodded and looked towards the table, Beca was currently talking to, what Chloe presumed as her girlfriend. The girl was pale and had short black hair.

"Hi guys" Chloe tried to say happily but it came out rather strained. Beca whipped her head around and her eyes went wide.

"Chloe" Beca stood up automatically almost knocking her water over. Chloe giggled as Beca blushed violently. The girl that sat next to Beca had appeared at her side almost protectively.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Beca?" The girl asked which sent shivers down Chloe's spine.

"Oh yeah, Chloe this is Nancy" Beca said keeping her eyes on Chloe. Chloe smiled and held out her hand for Nancy to shake. Nancy smiled to sweetly for Chloe's liking as she grasped Chloe's hand tightly.

"Her girlfriend." Nancy added on with a sickening giggle.

"Sorry I thought you was our waitress" Chloe couldn't help but retort. Beca spluttered out a giggle which earned her a glare from Nancy. Steven coughed beside Chloe.

"Oh, this is Steven my boyfriend" Steven and Nancy shook hand. Both the pairs sat down and waited for a waiter to see to their table. The air was slightly awkward, Beca was sat opposite Chloe but Chloe could feel Nancy's glare.

"Hi, can I get you guys anything to drink" A small waitress with dark hair asked. Beca went to answer but Nancy cut across.

"Just water please for me and my girlfriend" Nancy said, Chloe side eyed Beca as she heard this new information. "We don't drink" Nancy said smugly as she looked over to Chloe. Chloe raised her eyebrows and supressed a laugh.

"Okay and for you guys" The waitress turned to Chloe and Steven.

"A glass of wine please" Chloe said confidently, she faintly heard Nancy scoff. Steven ordered his drink and the air of awkwardness landed upon the four again.

"So where did you two meet?" Steven asked breaking the silence, for the first time Chloe was glad that he was with her.

"I work with Beca" Nancy said taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh cool what do you do?" Chloe tried to ask politely as she could.

"I work on the reception" Chloe nodded as she looked through the menu. "What do you do?"

"Chloe works as a kindergarten teacher" Beca answered for Chloe almost trying to uplift the mood.

"Oh well that seems a fitting job" Nancy said smugly.

"What do you mean?" Chloe placed her menu down.

"Well didn't you fail college?" Nancy leaned forward. "Didn't you move here with Beca without a college degree? I mean teaching toddlers can't use much brain power right? So it must be easy for you?" Nancy said with a grin on her face. Chloe saw red if she was anywhere else she would of smacked that bitch down.

"I guess you've never looked after children then?" Chloe asked trying not to bite. Thankfully the waitress came and took their food orders, breaking the erupting fight.

The meal went ahead with small talk; Chloe didn't speak to Nancy again throughout their meal. Once the four had eaten their meals and their plates had been cleared away. The air of awkwardness settled over them again.

Steven had taken it upon himself to talk to Nancy and Chloe was grateful. Chloe was telling herself not to look at the desert menu but the temptation was killing her.

"If you want one I'll get one with you" She heard Beca whisper to her across the table.

"Beca I'm on a diet" Chloe hushed.

"So?" Beca said mischievously as she started to look at the menu. Beca decided quickly and waved for a waitress to come over. "Can I have the caramel sundae and the lemon cheesecake" Chloe smiled at Beca, only she could know that that was Chloe's favourite.

Once their deserts had arrived Chloe and Beca both looked like excited kids. Steven and Nancy had hit it off so well that they both didn't realise their partners were currently stuffing their faces with desert.

"Oh this is so good" Beca cried as she dug into her ice cream

"Beca you have to try this" Chloe said with a mouthful of cheesecake. Without thinking Chloe broke off a piece of cheesecake and leaned over to feed Beca. Beca smiled as she leaned into take the piece of cheesecake both of them giggling like kids.

A sigh and cough broke them from their trance, both of them looked towards Nancy and Steven. Nancy looked furious and Steven looked defeated, Chloe looked away retracting her fork from Beca.

The night ended quickly after that and the pairs said goodnight to each other. Steven took Chloe home, his car stopped outside Chloe's apartment but Chloe couldn't help but feel like he needed to speak.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I'm fine, Chloe I don't think this is going to work" Steven said quietly, Chloe felt her heart jolt. "It's her, I know you love her. I'm kidding myself for thinking otherwise." Chloe's breath hitched.

"I'm sorry" Was all she could say, Steven smiled.

"G and get your girl" He said smiling. Chloe nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek. He was a good guy and Chloe hoped that they could be friends. Chloe bid him goodbye and entered her apartment waiting for Beca.

"Hello" Chloe jumped ass Beca entered the apartment. Chloe walked up and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Me and Steven broke up" Chloe said with a sad smile.

"Shit are you okay?" Beca said and Chloe nodded into her shoulder and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry about Nancy" Chloe scoffed.

"Beca how do you put up with that?" Chloe accidently asked disgustedly.

"I know she's a handful" Beca sighed retracting from Chloe.

"Why are you with her?" Chloe asked confused, Beca just shrugged and turned to walk into the kitchen. Leaving a very annoyed Chloe.

 _Flashback ended_

"What the fuck is this?" A crazy eyes Nancy burst through the door Causing Chloe to freeze. What was going on? Chloe's mind was racing. The next thing she realised was Beca jumping up to her feet pushing Chloe off her.

"Nancy?" Beca cried turning to look at Nancy. "What are you doing here?"

"Shut up, what is going on?" Nancy screamed, Chloe looked between Beca and Nancy unable to speak.

"Look it's not what you think-"

"I know exactly what's going on!" Nancy cried pointing at Beca. "I should have realised you was cheating on me after you introduced me to her weeks ago."

"What!" Beca cried throwing her hands on her head. "I'm not cheating on you!"

"Bullshit, I could tell she was a slut" Nancy said, Beca gasped and Chloe stepped forward.

"Chloe is not a slut Nancy" Beca said calmly. "Don't you dare speak about her that way"

"Oh wow, always sticking up for Chloe" Nancy said in an annoying voice. "Do you know what I'm done Beca, you are free to each other" Nancy seethed and barged out of the door slamming it behind her. Chloe had yet to say a word, still shocked by what just happened.

"For fuck sake" Beca cried throwing her arms up. Chloe jumped as she watched Beca march over to her shoes.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked following Beca.

"Going after her, I have to tell her that nothing's going on" Beca mumbled putting on her shoes.

"Don't go" Chloe said automatically. Chloe's heart was racing, adrenaline pumping through her, all she could think about was stopping Beca from going after Nancy.

"I'm going to have to" Beca jumped up walking past Chloe out of the door.

"No just stay let her cool down" Chloe said rushing after her.

"She needs to know now that she's being stupid."

"Beca just-"

"I can't believe this" Beca yelled, she had already nearly at her car. Chloe's heart raced it was now or never.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled but Beca didn't stop. "Rebecca Ann Mitchell listen to me!" Beca stopped just before her car and turned around.

"Don't go please!" Chloe pleaded. Beca looked at her confused.

"Why, you saw her I need to-"

"You can't leave" Chloe pleaded taking a step towards Beca. Beca furrowed her eyes.

"Chloe what you're making no sense-" Chloe could feel the adrenaline pump through her veins. Her heart was breaking but she knew she had to say it.

"Stay because…" Chloe scrunched her eyes shut, "I'm in love with you Beca!"

 **So we are all caught up, no more flashbacks as such as the story will now take place in the present day.**

 **Chloe has finally told Beca! I hope that scene was ok!**

 **Also if any of you guys want to submit any ideas for the next chapter feel free because I am having writers block!**

 **Thank you for everyone who followed, reviewed, favourited this.**


End file.
